The Light Of The Shadows
by kc creation
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! After witnessing a moment between Yuki and Tohru, Kyo finds help in an unexpected place. :complete:
1. Kyo

**((A/N: My first Fruits Basket fanfiction.. Yay!... Anyway.. I don't own Fruits Basket or thesong I used.. Too bad..**

**The song used is "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson**

**So here it is:))**

**The Light Of The Shadows:**

**- Chapter One - **

**((Kyo's POV))**

_Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me._

_I used to stand so tall.. I used to be so strong._

I stood there for a long time. A very long time. What was I supposed to do though! Just walk away while my love was kissing another?

It was too much.. But I couldn't move, I couldn't speak.. My heart had shattered into a million pieces.. It lie before me in a broken pile.

_'Tohru, how could you?' _My mind screamed,yet my lips were frozen in a grim frown. Then they turned to me and she gasped. He smiled his

stupid smile. She began to move toward me and I noticed that my legs were working again. I began to run. I was running to nowhere. I had nowhere to run.

Nowhere to hide.

_Your arms around me tight._

_Everything, it felt so right._

_Unbreakable, like nothing could ge wrong._

_Now I can't breath. No I can't sleep._

_I'm barely hanging on._

As I run, I remember the days that we were in love. I remember you telling me that you wanted to do everything together. I feel so sick.

The lump in my throat is growing larger. It's choking me!.. My eyes are buring from unshed tears. But I won't cry. Not for you! Not because of that

stupid rat.

I continue to run, though I know you've stopped following me. You don't care anymore, do you? Now that you have your _Dear Prince Yuki _

I'm not good enough for you, am I? Your just like the rest of them... But maybe.. It's me... Maybe the cat really is mean't to be alone?

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just though you_

_were the one. Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry._

_Behind these crimson eyes._

I trip and fall to the ground. It's raining, though I didn't even notice myself weakening. I don't know where I am, but I do know that I'm

at least away from you. Away from the stupid rat and the stupid dog. I now understand why you all mock me. I'm so pathetic.. Thinking

that the cat can be loved.

I hear footsteps, but don't look up. I know they'll just walk by. They always do. But this time I'm wrong. They stop in front of me. I glance forward to

see two large, muddy boots standing in front of me. Wet from the rain and muddy from the road. I know these boots. I've Taken many kicks from

these boots. I glare up at the owner. "What the Hell do you want, Haru!" He yell. There is no venom in these words. Just pure sorrow. He doesn't reply,

only offers his hand. I continue to glare. I don't need his help, his pity. He probably only wants to laugh at me later.

_I told you everything. Opened up and let you in._

_You made me feel alright for the first time in my life._

_Now all that's left of me is who I pretend to be._

_So together, but so broken up inside._

_Cause I can't breath. No, I can't sleep._

_I'm barely hanging on._

"Go away!" I yell as I sit up on my own, smacking his hand away. I continue to glare at him. Yet he doesn't seem to care about my attempts

to scare him away. There he stands. Rooted to the ground, just how I had been when I saw Tohru and that Damn Rat kissing. He barely smiles

at me. Then states,"I got lost on my way to Shigure's house.. Could you help me find it?" I stares at him. He's asking _me_ for help? Isn't he

afreaid that I'll screw up the directions and leave him stranded? Isn't he afraid of being seen with the cat?

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just though you_

_were the one. Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry._

_Behind these crimson eyes._

"Of course, if you wanna stay out in the rain you can.. I just never thought cats liked rain.." He smirked. When did he learn how to smirk?

When did he get a sence of humor? I probably look as shocked as I feel because his smirk deepens. I didn't even think he could smirk!

Let alone be _good _at smirking! He offered his hand again. This time, in my shicked form, I took it. I decided I'd lead him to the stupid house

if it'd stop his stupid smirk. I lead him through the rain as he follows silently.

_Swallow me then spit me out._

_For hating you, I blame myself._

_Seeing you, it kills me now._

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore.._

We arrive at Shigure's after a long while of walking. He enters and I follow him, figuring that the two _lovers_ probably wouldn't be home yet.

But I have the worst luck. They're sitting on the couch holding hands, watching TV. I quickly sneak down the halway un - noticed by them. I didn't know what to do now.

I settled for changing my clothes and going to bed. It was late afterall.. If you considered 4:00 pm late. I flopped down on the bed, but found that I couldn't

fall asleep. Visions of Tohru and the Rat kissing kept reappearing in my head. The lump returned in my throat and my eyes started to burn again. I felt

hollow inside. More hollow than usual. How I yearned to be in the Rat's place. For everyone to love me, to be excepted by everyone, to be the favorite..

To have Tohru as my lover. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from flowing. I couldn't cry. Not for them.

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just though you_

_were the one. Broken up, deep inside._

The door opened and I turned my back to the door. I was crying now and nobody was gonna see. "Go away!" I screamed. I didn't mean to scream,

but it was the only way to speak without choking on my words. "What's up?" A voice asks. It was Haru again. "I said go away!" I screamed again.

Then I did the one thing I'd been trying not to do. I broke down. I heard him walk toward me. I turned quickly and pushed him away as he got closer.

"Don't get near me!" I yelled. He took one step back, but otherwise didn't move. "What's wrong with you!" I questioned loudly. He half - smiled, but didn't

answer my question. "Answer me!" I yelled. He walked closer and put his hand on my cheek. "I don't like it when your sad." He stated. I could feel my face

burning. We sat there in a silence that he broke after a few moments by asking,"Did you love her - Tohru?" I bowed my head and answered," Ya..I loved her."

"How much?" He asked. I stared at him and smiled. I guess my smile looked haunted because he stared at me oddly. "Too much." I answered.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry._

_Behind these crimson eyes._

He did the unthinkable. He hugged me. Of course I also did the unthinkable by hugging him back, but how could you blame me? I felt unloved - uncared for.

I knew how pathetic I must of looked when I bagan to cry, but I didn't care. Someone actually cared about me for once. Even if this was just a trick and it'd

all be forgotten, I needed the support right now. And right now.. He was the most important person to me. In a way, I hoped it'd stay that way.

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just though you_

_were the one. Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry._

_Behind these crimson eyes..._

**((A/N: Okay.. I had to change the word "Hazel" to "Crimson" , but at least it fit! Please tell me what you thought of it..**

**Next chapter's gonna be Haru's POV.. I love KyoHaru fanfictions, but I'm afraid I've ruined them for others by writing this..XDI stole all the fluff from my pillow to put into this fiction..((bad humor))**

**anyway.. I'll have another song for the next chapter. Probably "Look What You've Done" By Jet. Writing songfics is fun!))**


	2. Haru

**((A/N: Second chapter! Yay! By the way, I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! Nor do I own "Look What You've Done" By Jet. ((Cries))**

**My Messages To All Who Reviewed:**

**DarkWings199: Thank you! At first I was convinced that I failed at my first Fruits Basket fiction, but after getting a whole Two reviews **

**I feel very content with my story. My writing style sucks and my grammer is really bad.. So I'm glad you could understand it enough to read on!**

**BakaDen: This was my first attempt at writing a cute story! I'll attempt to keep up the cuteness just for you! I've never had anyone keep an eye**

**on me before! This'll be exciting! I loved your story _Paint My Future_! (Or at least, the first chapter) Being reviewed by great authors always makes me feel special..**

**So.. Here you go!))**

**The Light Of The Shadows:**

**Chapter Two:**

**((Haru's POV))**

_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you._

_'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing_

_there for you to prove._

They didn't know I was standing there. They didn't know Kyo was standing there either. As they shared their first kiss, they didn't even

notice the broken figure in the background. Staring at them in all his crimson eyed glory, broken and rooted to the spot. When they finally did

notice, it was too late. He was off - running into the distance to no where at all. One might think he was a fool, but he wasn't. He was simply

to broken to notice his surrounding. Letting his feet carry him to an imaginary heaven that would heal his spirit and repair his heart. He was no fool.

Only a cat. A cat stranded in the rain, running from those who caused him so much pain.

_Oh, look what you've done._

_You've made a fool of everyone._

_Oh well, it seems like such fun_

_until you lose what you had won._

I watched as she stopped running. She'd given up on him. I guess since she'd chosen the rat, the cat was no longer good enough for her.

I continued to follow him though. Even if I was the only one who cared, at least I was someone. I knew that I had no idea how it felt to see

your love in love with another and I hoped I'd never know. But since he had learned the pain, I guessed someone would have to pick up the pieces

of his shattered heart. I just hope I wouldn't get scratched by the wet, wounded animal he had become.

_Give me back my point of view_

_'Cause I just can't think for you._

_I can hardly hear you say_

_"What should I do?"_

_Well, you choose._

He fell to the ground with a loud splash as the rain continued to pour. He didn't attempt to get up, which wasn't a good sign. I slowly walked

toward him and stopped when I was in front of the soaked figure which was Kyo. He didn't move for a while. Maybe it just felt like a long time,

but I was beginng to debate on wether or not to nudge him to see if he was even alive. Then I saw him look and my boots. He stared at them

longer than he layed doing nothing. He finally turned his head toward me and yelled,"What the Hell do you want, Haru!" These empty words..

They worry me. Has he given up, or is he just taking it hard _right now? _I didn't know what to say to him, so I only offered my hand. I knew he wouldn't

take it. Even as broken as he was, I knew he'd never swallow his pride enough to take my hand. At least he still had _some_ pride left.

_Oh, look what you've done._

_You've made a fool of everyone._

_Oh well, it seems like such fun_

_until you lose what you had won._

He sent death glares my way for more than three minutes. I was getting bored. He finally yelled,"Go away!" and sat up. I find myself smiling at how

childish he is. He smacked my hand away and continued to glare at me. I decide to answer his first question of why I was there and stated,"I got lost on my

way to Shigure's house." I paused then asked,"Could you help me find it?" He stared at me - his crimson eyes seeing right through me. He didn't speak so I added,

"Of course, if you wanna stay out in the rain, you can.. I just never thought cats liked rain.." I smirked at him. I don't remember smirking much around him. Of

course, I could've smirked at him while in my "Black" form, but I decided that smirking while in that form didn't count. He was staring at me wide - eyed now.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked cute. Like a curious kitten. My smirk deepened - which resolted in his eyes growing larger.

_Oh, look what you've done._

_You've made made a fool of everyone._

_A fool of everyone.. A fool of everyone._

After offering my hand again - which to my surprise was taken, we silently made our way to Shigure's house. Or so I hoped. We walked in silence

the entire time. Which was a very long time. I stared at his back as he led the way. My smirk ha long gone, only to be replaced by a small smile.

We finally made it to Shigure's. I opened the door and entered - Kyo following closely behind. As he walked to his room, I saw him glance into the livingroom,

frown sadly, and hurry to his room. I followed only stopping to glance into the livingroom as well. There on the couch were the two that had caused Kyo

so mch pain. They sat holding hands and watching a random movie. They looked so innocent, not knowing or understanding how much pain they caused

Kyo with their public display of affection. Or as public as Shigure's house gets.

_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you._

_'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing_

_there for you to do._

I finally reached his room after searching every other room in the hallway - except for the one that I swore to remember it's location. Shigure's room. I

didn't want to relive the horrors of the first time I'd entered his romance novel/dirty magazine filled room. I entered Kyo's room without

knocking. I knew this to be a mistake, but I also knew that if I knocked he'd lock the door and tell me to go away. I walked in and saw him with his

back turned to me. I could barely make out the shimmering tears trailing down his face and that was only because I was looking for them."Go away!" He

screamed. I was once again at a loss for words, so I said the first thing that came to mind,"What's up?" I sounded so stupid. Just walking into his room

while he was attempting to deal with the mess Tohru and Yuki had gotten him into. "I said go away!" He screamed. He sounded serious enough, but I couldn't get myself to walk away. He seemed like he needed comfort. He collapsed onto his bed, breaking down. I could tell he was fighting aginst the tears, and failing miserably. I began to walk toward him. As I got close to him, he pushed me away and yelled,"Don't get near me!" I took a step back, just to give him a little space. "What's wrong with you!" He asked. He was so stubborn when it came to excepting other's help. I smiled at the thought of him acyually excepting _my_ help. My hand seemed to move on it's own, making it's way to his tear stained cheek. I didn't exactly know _what_ I was doing or _why_ I was doing it, but it seemed to calm him down for a moment.

_Oh, look what you've done._

_You've made a fool of everyone._

"I don't like it when you're sad." I heard myself say. I'd thought these thoughts so many times before, but never imagined saying them aloud. Especially to Kyo! He began to blush dark crimson. At one point his blush even matched his eyes. I moved my hand away and we sat for a moment in silence. I decided, since I'd already done everything else I'd sworn to myself I'd never say, that I'd ask him a question that had been bugging me since I found him in the rain. "Did you love her?" I asked,then added,"Tohru?" He bowed his head and answered,"Yeah..I loved her." I thought for a moment then asked,"How much?" He smiled at me for a reason that I couldn't understand. It was a haunted looking smile, but I guessed that anyone in his place's smile would look a bit haunted. "Too much." He answered.

_Oh well, it seems like such fun._

_Until you lose what you had won._

I found my body moving on it's own again as I embraced his frail form. He was still wet, even though he was in a different pare of clothes than the last time I saw him. He was also cold, I could see him shaking now that I finally got a closer look. I expected him to push me away, but he didn't. He hugged me back. It was odd - hugging Kyo. Before now, I probably couldn't find a reason to want to come near the cat. He was supposed to be my enemy afterall. For some reason though, it felt so right.

_Oh, look what you've done._

_You've made a fool of everyone._

He was crying by now. I tried my best to comfort him, but I wasn't very good at this sort of thing. He probably thought this was just a trick. That later I'd pretend it never happened. But that wasn't my reason for comforting him. I didn't exactly know my reason myself. All that I knew was that right now, he needed support. And right now, I was the only one willing to support him. Right now, he was the most important person to me. In a way, I hoped that it stayed that way.

_A fool of everyone._

_A fool of everyone..._

**((A/N: I know that the end of this chapter was pretty much the same as the end of the last chapter, but I did that to, in a way, prove a point. I wanted to give off the thought that they felt the same way, but with my crappy writing skills, this was all I could come up with.**

**The rest of the chapters won't give both points of view like the first two did. I just thought it'd be cool to start the story like that.**

**The next chapter will either be to the song "Iris" by the _Goo Goo Dolls_ or "Helena" By _My Chemical Romance_.**

**That's all I had to say, so goodbye and please review and tell me what you thought of my second chapter!))**


	3. Gentle

**((A/N: I'd like to take a moment to apologise to BakaDen for spelling the title of their story wrong in the last chapter.. I'm so sorry! I just noticed that it was _Paint My Fortune _and not _Paint My Future _right after my second chapter was put up.. Once again, I'm sorry! This chapter is my apology gift to you.**

**I Do Not Own _Fruits Basket_ OR "Iris" By _The Goo Goo Dolls_!.. What a shame.. **

**Anyway, review replies to everyone who reviewed:**

**bakaden: Are you by any chance the same BakaDen I was just apologising to? If so, thank you for reviewing so much! It makes me feel very very special. I'm glad Haru was in character.. I'm very sad to say, but I'm new to the series as well. I was kinda nervous when writing about Haru. You should try at it though. It was easier for me than I thought it'd be.. And I'm not even really a writer. Just a random person who just happened to have a dream of being a poet. But thanks for reviewing! Especially on both of my Fruits Basket fictions! **

**So here's chapter three!))**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you._

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._

_And I don't want to go home right now._

We just sat in silence, caught in the warm embrace that was meant to heal my wounds. It had, in a way, healed them, but what they did left unhealable wounds. Or at least scars. I was lost in the moment, Haru's scent surrounded me. Trapping me in it's web of peace. His warmth hiding me from the cold world that threatened to break me. I listened to the pitter patter of rain on my window. It was the only noise I could hear besides Haru's light breaths. I felt content for the first time in my life. This moment seemed as if it were just a dream. Like I'd wake up moments later to the screech of the alarm clock. Forced to face the day and the people who wished I'd disappear. I hoped this was no dream. If it turned out to be, I promised myself that I'd never wake up.

_And all I can taste is this moment._

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_And sooner or later, it's over._

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

I felt myself slowly giving in to the warmth of his body. I could feel myself falling into a comfortable slumber. If I could sleep, this was no dream. This was real. I smiled into his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't think I dream of anything better than this.

I was running. Just running. I didn't know where I was going or why I was even running. It was pouring rain and I could feel my strength slowly slipping away. I didn't know where I was. Why hadn't I ever seen this place before? Why was I lost? I tried to stop, but my legs wouldn't cease their movement. I was cold, tired, and hungry, but I continued to run as though my energy lasted forever. I passed a park which was filled with cheerful, laughing people. It wasn't raining over there. I felt myself stop. I toward the park, hoping to escape the rain, but as I got close all the people began to glare at me. I had one more step before I was in the sunlight, but something stopped me. It was a hard, cold, clear material. It was a large barrier of glass separating me from the sunlight. Keeping me from all the happy, normal people who looked at me with disgust. They all began to laugh at me. I fell to the ground, clutching my head and closing my eyes. Attempting to shut out their laughter. Then I heard it. A voice - his voice, calling my name. "Kyo.. Wake up." It said. I opened my eyes. I was laying on my bed with him beside me. It was all just a dream. The same dream I'd been having for two weeks.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

**((Haru's POV))**

He'd been struggling in my arms. His face held a look of sorrow. The same look a wanted to erase permanently from his face. I shook him lightly and whispered," Kyo.. Wake up." He stopped struggling and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, looking like the confused cat he was. He grinned at that. He looked up at me. "What's so funny?" He asked. I just stared at him as my grin turned into a small smile. He glared at me. "Fine.. Be that way." He pouted. "Curiousity killed the cat." I stated simply. He continued to glare at me. I knew there was another part of the saying, but I couldn't quite remember it. Something about bring the cat back. I glanced at him a he stopped sending death glares my way. A light blush crept onto his cheeks. I smiled and wrapped an arm around him. His blush darkened.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming._

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies._

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

I suddenly remembered a cat commercial I'd seen when watching TV with Momiji. I remembered hearing the cat purr and Momiji asking me if Kyo purred. I guessed that this was my moment to find out. Should I ask him or should I see for myself? Asking would be a lot easier, but I'd probably offend him. So I settled for finding out myself. I grinned slyly and he gave me a confused look. I began to move closer to him as a dark red blush made it's way onto his face. I didn't know what I was about to do, but whatever it was, it was getting me excited. I leaned in and our lips were only inches apart. I looked deep into his crimson eyes. They matched his blush again. I was caught in the deep pools of crimson that set him apart from everyone else. They weren't at all common, which was what made them so beautiful. I could feel my lips brush aginst his which brought me back to reality. I leaned in closer, kissing him as if he actually would kiss back. As if he'd actually love me back.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

**((Kyo's POV))**

One moment I was sending him death glares, the next he was kissing me. This was the oddest day I'd ever had. Of course, I kissed him back. I'd have to be pretty stupid to turn down a kiss so warm, so gentle, so.. Loving?.. Did he actually care? Was he actually.. In love with me? My thoughts were interupted by a vibration in my throat. _'Oh great, here it comes.' _I thought the moment before the purr was heard. I expected him to laugh, but he only grinned into the kiss. He finally broke for air, but I continued to purr. Stupid cat habits.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

"Haru.." I whispered, but was silenced by his finger touching my lips. "Shh.." Was all he said **((A/N: said, would it be?)) **"I need to tell you something." He whispered."I've been keeping this secret for a long time now,but.." He paused."But.. I love you." As he finished I swore I could see a light blush creep onto his face. Hi smiled. I knew it. "I..I love you too." I whispered. I knew I felt _my_ cheeks burning. He kissed me gently on the lips. This was the happiest I'd felt in my entire life. Now if only I could stop purring.. Then everything would be perfect.

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just wan't you to know who I am._

**((A/N: Another chapter finished! I'm afraid I'm moving either a little too fasr or a little too slow with their relationship.. Please tell me if I am and I'll slow down.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be to a song that I have one night to find the name of. I promise that they'll finally leave Kyo's room next chapter. I'm sorry, but this won't be a lemon. I'm afraid that my dad, being the freaky stalker he is, will somehow end up reading all of my stories.. **

**That's all I needed to say.. So Please Review and tell me what you thought!))**


	4. Home

**((A/N: Chapter four! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a serious case of writer's block.. Or whatever you'd call it for someone like me..**

**Anyway, I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor do I Own "Best Of You" By The '_Foo Fighters'_.**

**Messages To Those Who Reviewed:**

**BakaDen: I'm glad you liked this chapter! I remembered how in your first review, you mentioned that you hoped that more cuteness would come in the near future. So, that's as cute as I could write. Spare time is mostly what I write on as well, so it seems we have a lot in common. I'm glad I didn't offend you by writing the story title wrong. I hate how somehow, I always seem to mess something important up! XD**

**Love-Of-Beheading: A lot of people seemed to like the purring part. I was hoping everyone would. Thanks for reviewing! I almost have enough reviews on this fiction to beat the review number on my FMA fiction! Yay!**

**Kitsune (Yuki Fanfreak): It surprised me that I could actually write a cute fiction! I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me! Not enough Kyo X Haru fictions are complete.. I'm sorry I upset you! I actually kinda upset myself with that part as well. **

**((laughs for about 20 minutes then stops)) Alas! I'm not the only one who has kawaii attacks!**

**Asrais: I'm very happy to tell you that you have a very good taste in music. I listened to "Iris" at least 20 million times before I started writing the chapter. XD By the way, youre name, Asrais, it's awesome!**

**Well.. Here it is!))**

**- Chapter Four -**

**((Haru's POV))**

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool. Everyone's got their chains_

_to break, holding you. Were you born to_

_resist or be abused?_

I don't know how long we layed together in silence, but it didn't seem like long enough. There was a loud knock on the door followed by Shigure's annoying voice calling,"Haru, Hatori called!.. He says you need to get home.. Now!" I sighed in frustration. I glanced over to Kyo to see him glaring at the door. I smiled. He was so cute when he was mad. "I guess I gotta go then." I muttered as I started to get up. "Will you come back tomorrow?" He asked before blushing and looking away. I grinned. "Sure." was all I said before leaning down to give him one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." I promised, walking out of the room. I looked back once to see him staring at me. A light blush painted across his features. I flashed him a smiled, then closed the door behind me.

_Is someone getting the best,_

_the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best,_

_the best, the best of you?_

I walked by the room I'd last seen Yuki and Tohru in and didn't care to look inside. I was about to leave, but was stopped by a voice calling,"You better not run off alone and get yourself lost!" It paused. "I'll go with you." I turned around to see Kyo dressed in his normal clothes, smirking at me. "You sure?" I asked as he slipped on his shoes. "Yeah." He stated. "With your sence of direction, you probably end up lost, again.. And I for one, do not wanna waste my summer looking for you." I had to smile at him. He of course, reacted by grinning back at me. His dark crimson eyes glowing with contentment. We left the house just as the rain stopped pouring. I was glad, since the rain might make our walk home a little miserable.

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head,_

_without your noose. You gave me something_

_I didn't have, but had no use._

"So.." I stated, trying to start a conversation, since the walk from Shigure's to Sohma house was long. Even if you **did** know where you were going. "You purr?" I asked as the memory of awhile ago returned to me. He glared at me and I laughed. He started to blush very dark red. He continued to glare daggers at me until I spoke again. "Don't worry.. I won't tell anyone.." He still glared, but it softened a bit. "It was cute." I stated simply, making myself blush for sounding so stupid. "Cute?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Yeah." I answered. I couldn't help but ask my next question. "Do you hiss too?" He punched my arm and was about to yell when I quickly responded. "I'm sorry.. I was just kidding!" I apologised as I put my arm around his shoulder. "Do you moo?" He asked, smirking. I guess I deserved that one.

_I was too weak to give in._

_Too strong to lose._

_My heart is under arrest again._

_But I break loose._

We reached Sohma house too soon. We'd finally started a conversation that both of us could stand. Something about Yuki and fighting.. I wasn't listening though. I was too busy staring at Kyo. His lips curled into a small smile as he spoke about someday beating the rat. His cheeks held a light blush because of my arm around his shoulder. We came to a stop at the front gates. "Well.. See ya.." He mumbled. "See ya." I said as I quickly stole a goodbye kiss and turned to leave. He grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. I tuned to him, only to have him attack my mouth with a soft warm kiss. "Bye." He stated. "Bye." I repeated before turning around _again_ and walking to the house.

_My head is giving me life or death,_

_but I can't choose. I swear I'll never _

_give in. I refuse. Is someone getting the best,_

_the best, the best, the best of you?_

**((Kyo's POV))**

The walk to Shigure's wasn't as lonely as I'd expected it to be. My cheeks were still burning from the kiss I'd stolen from Haru. I smiled - actually smiled, at the thought of the ox. Everything had happened so fast. I couldn't believe it'd only been a day. In one day my heart had been broken, then fixed, I'd fallen out of love, and right back into it. Only this time, it was returned.

_Is someone getting the best, the best,_

_the best, the best of you? Has someone_

_taken your faith? It's real, the pain you feel._

_You trust, you must Confess. Is someone_

_getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

I arrived home, soaked from the rain that decided to start pouring again halfway through my trip home. All the lights in the house were off except for mine. I walked upstairs, dripping all the way. I entered my room, changing into the clothes I'd worn while Haru was here and flopping ungracefully onto my bed. I put my face into my pillow. Taking in Haru's scent, since he had layed on that side of the pillow for how long was it? He glanced over to his clock. 9:00 pm.. Haru'd been here since 4:00... _'Wow.. He was here for a long time..' _He thought. _'Hatori probably thought he got lost again.'_

_Oh.. Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel. The life, _

_the love you die to heal. The hope that starts._

_The broken hearts. You trust, you must confess._

**((Haru's POV))**

When I entered the house, I was tackled by Momiji. "Where were you?" He asked with his usual smile. "At Shigure's." I stated, slipping on my mask of emotionlessness**.((A/N: very long word))** "With who?" He asked, finally getting off of me. I thought for a moment. _'Should I really tell him?' _I asked myself. He stared at me for a moment then grinned slyly. "You were with Kyo, weren't you?" He asked. I stared at him in disbelief. "How'd you?.." He grinned. "I knew it!" He paused for a moment then added. "I see the way you're always looking at him.. And your lips look swolen.. Like you been _kissing_.." Damn, he was smart. "Don't worry." He stated. "I won't tell anyone!" He started bouncing up and down excitedly. "How much candy have you had?" Hatori asked as he entered the room. Momiji stopped bouncing and answered,"Only a bag."

_Is someone getting the best, the best,_

_the best, the best of you. Is someone _

_getting the best, the best, the best, _

_the best of you. I've got another confession_

_my friend. I'm no fool._

**((Kyo's POV))**

I glared at Shigure who had just randomly _decided_ to barge into my room and start questioning me about Haru. "What'd he want?" He asked in his ever present annoying voice. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked back. He paused for a moment. "Nope." He answered. I growled. Og course, he wouldn't notice that he was making his deatrh bed bothering me at 9:30 pm. "What'd you guys.. _Do_?" He asked. **"Get out!"** I yelled as I charged toward him. He yelped and closed the door. I disn't expect him to close the door so fast, so I ran head first into it. I heard him laughing in the halway. _'What an idiot' _I thought as I opened the door and began chasing the stupid dog.

_I'm getting tired of starting again,_

_somewhere new. Were you born to _

_resist or be abused? I swear I'll never_

_give in. I refuse._

It was now 10:00pm. I'd wasted ten minutes chasing Shigure, five minutes running into doors, five more minutes beating the crap out of the stpid dog, three minutes explaining the noise to Tohru, who I'd woken up with my yelling, and seven minutes listening to Shigures lame apology for slamming doors in my face. No one but I knew why I kept glaring at Tohru. I eventually had to apologise for it. It refuled my anger that she didn't remember kissing the rat in front of me. I guess she figured that I wouldn't mind. I didn't need her though.. I had Haru. Wait, what was I thinking? Haru wasn't mine.. Was he?

_Is someone getting the best, the best,_

_the best, the best of you. Is someone _

_getting the best, the best, the best, _

_the best of you. _

**((Haru's POV))**

After an hour of lecturing from Hatori about comming home on time, I was able to go to bed. I entered my room and turned on the light. I opened my closet only to be scared half to death by sugar high Momiji jumping out of the closet with a loud "BOO!" I jumped back at leat five feet. He started laughing loudly. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed. I sighed and told him to leave so I could change. Once he left, I locked the door to make sure I'd have have no more surprises.

Actually.. A lot of things had surprised me today. Not in the Momiji jumping out of my closet surprising, but a simple unexpected surprising. For example, Kyo actually excepted my help. That was unexpected. And him purring when I kissed him. I laughed quietly. And of course.. Him kissing me before saying goodbye. That was both surprising and a dream come true.

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel._

_You trust, you must confess._

**((Kyo's POV))**

I guess I'd never noticed how close Tohru was getting to the rat. Or how Haru was slowly slipping away from him. I'd never thougt that I'd end up going to the ox for help. Especially help with my emotions. I'd never thought about what would happen if someone was there for me when Tohru rejected me. I mean, I'd thought of Tohru rejecting me, but I could never imagine living after it. I guess I owed Haru more than a walk home for what he'd done for me. I don't think I could've gotten through today without him.

_Is someone getting the best,_

_the best, the best, the best of you._

**((A/N: Could someone please tell me what Noose means? It's one of words in the song "Best Of You". When I wrote it I was thinking,"What in the world does this mean?" **

**I was hoping I'd be able to stick Momiji in the story somewhere. He's my.. Third favorite character! **

**Anyway, I don't know what song I'll use for the next chapter.. Feel free to request a song! If it fits the story, I'll use it!.. Of course I'll mention to everyone that the song you picked was requested by you. If that makes sence.**

**Yes, it's summer in my stroy... Simply because it's summer right now.. It was also 9:00 pm in my story because it was 9:00 pm while I was writing it.**

**Well, that's it! Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	5. Love

**((A/N: Thank you Rachel,Love-Of-Beheading,and Sydney for explaining to me what a noose is.**

**Also, I Do Not Own Fruits Basket or "Vindicated" By _'Dashboard Confessional'. _I sure wish I did.. :(**

**To All Those Who Reviewed:**

**Love-Of-Beheading: The 'moo' part was from my stupid humor.. :P I'm glad you thought it was funny though. About an hour before I wrote the chapter, my family and I were going to the mall and passed by a field of grazing, mooing cows.. Heh.. That's where that part came from. ((If anyone was wondering))**

**Rachel: It makes me happy to hear that people actually like my stories! Thanks for reading!**

**tyranimo: Just like I said before, I'm gonna finish this story even if it kills me! I just hope I don't die trying.. XD**

**BakaDen: I hope so as well. I just had to put "The Best Of You" in somewhere.**

**Ky0Kichi: I apologise about the confusing point of view thing, but it gets boring talking about one person all the time.. This is actually the first story that I've written from the character's point of view.. I dunno why I did it.. For some reason I wait to re - read my story for errors after I send it in.. XD It's a really bad habbit! **

_**To Everyone:**_

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! This is my highest reviewed story! I hope I can continue writing for all of you and that you can continue reading!**

**I never expected to get more than six reviews on this story, but you all proved me wrong!**

**So here it is!))**

**Chapter Five**

**((Haru's POV))**

_Hope dangles on a string_

_like slow spinning redemption._

_Winding in and winding out._

_The shine of it has caught my eye._

I woke up with a very content, warm feeling. I stretched and yawned before getting up for breakfast. The house was quieter than usual. I walked into the kitchen and went directly for the refrigerator. I opened it only to find it empty except for a small note inside. I picked it up, reading it slowly. The handwriting was bad, so it took me a moment to understand what it said. It read:

_Hatsuharu,_

_Went to get food._

_Be back later._

_Hatori_

I guess he knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't find the note unless it was somewhere important. I heard my stomach growl loudly. Yes, right now the refrigerator was _very_ important. I decided to go to Shigure's. I hoped Tohru still had breakfast out when I got there. Or at least lunch.

_And roped me in._

_So mesmerizing, so_

_hypnotizing. I am captivated._

I was lost. Very lost. Too lost for words. By now I remembered that I had no sense of direction what so ever. I walked aimlessly down the streets until I found myself in front of the school. At least I was close. I stood staring at the empty highschool wondering what direction to go next until I heard a familiar voice call,"Hey!"

I turned to see Kyo walking toward me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment before answering,"I could ask you the same thing." I gave him a small smile. He smirked and stated,"You're lost arent you?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes. "Well, follow me then." He grumbled. He was pretending to be grumpy, but I wasn't falling for it. "You never told me why you were at the school." I mentioned. I stayed silent. A light blush making it's way to his face. "You were looking for me, weren't you?" I asked while his face grew redder. "Well, if you didn't take so long, I wouldn't have to come get you!" He spat back at me. I laughed inwardly. The fact that he cared enough to come get me made me happier than I'd been all mourning.

_I am vindicated._

_I am selfish. I am wrong._

_I am right - I swear I'm right._

_I swear I knew it all along._

Once we entered the house, I looked around, waiting for Shigure to jump out of the shadows or for Tohru to welcome us with her usual smile. But there was only silence. Kyo turned toward me and stated,"Shigure's out hiding from his editor.. And Tohru's out with the rat.." I nodded in response. "So it's only us?" I asked. He nodded this time. "You have anything to eat?" I asked as my stomach growled for the second time that day. He smirked and answered,"You forgot to eat breakfast?" I smiled and answered,"No, we just didn't have anything good to eat." He walked into the kitchen and started digging through the refrigerator for leftover breakfast. Five minutes later, I was eating some of Tohru's delicious homemade riceballs. I wondered if that was all that the people ate here, since they always seemed to have a riceball or twenty.

_I am flawed, but I am_

_cleaning up so well. _

_I am seeing in me now_

_the thing you swore you saw yourself._

I glanced over to the clock - 4:45 pm. Maybe it wasn't as early as I thought. I glanced over at Kyo, who was sitting acoss the table. He was staring into the distance with a bored expression on his face. I stared at him for what seemed like forever. Rays of sunlight poured through the window onto his soft orange hair. Loose strands of silky orange hung above the deep crimson pools that were his eyes. His mouth sat in a bored line, every once in a while the corners of it would twitch in annoyance. He looked simply beautiful. I stopped myself. Beautiful? Kyo beautiful? There must have been something in the riceballs because Kyo was not beautiful. Extremely attractive, yes. Beautiful, no. He'd probably knock my head off if he knew I was even _thinking_ of him as beautiful.

_So clear. Like the diamond in_

_your ring. Cut to mirror your intentions._

_Oversized and overwhelmed. The shine_

_of which has caught my eye. _

**((Kyo's POV))**

He was staring at me. I could feel my face heating up. Why was he staring at me? Why did I care? I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be deep in thought because even when I turned and looked him straight in the eye, he continued to just stare at me. "Hey, Haru!" I yelled. He snapped out of his trance and stared at me for a second. Then he stared at the floor, a bright red blush covering his cheeks. "Sorry." He stated. "I was just thinking." We sat in silence for a moment before I asked,"About what?" It was a natural urge for a cat to be curious. Since I was a cat, that was my excuse. His blush darkened. "You." He answered so quiet that I wondered if he even said anything. My face was becomming even hotter than before. "W - what?" I studdered. He moved closer to me. When we were only inches apart, he stated,"You." I didn't get a chance to react because afterwards our lips met in a brain melting kiss. Which my brain did indeed melt leaving my only option to kiss back. Which I did.

_And rendered me so isolated,_

_so motivated. I am certain certain_

_now that I am vindicated. I am selfish._

_I am wrong. I am right - I swear I'm right._

_Swear I knew it all along._

I fell backward only to have him pin me down. I reached up, running my hands through his white and black hair. I felt the all too familiar rumbling in my throat as I began to purr. He grinned as his kisses became rougher and more desperate. I heard a tapping noise sounding through the house, but thought nothing of it.. Until of course, the tapping ended up being footsteps - and not just any footsteps! Not Tohru, or Yuki, or even Momiji comming to get Haru. By the time I figured out that Shigure'd come home, he was already laughing his stupid head off.

_So turn up the corners of your lips._

_Part them and feel my fingertips._

_Trace the moment, fall forever._

_Defence is paper thin. Just one touch_

_and I'd be in too deep now to ever swim_

_aginst the current. So let me slip away._

It didn't take long for both me and Black Haru to start chasing Shigure. I guess he went black somewhere around the time Shigure entered the room. It also didn't take long to catch the stupid dog since you can't really run fast in wooden shoes and a long robe.

After successfully beating the crap out of Shigure and returning Haru back to normal, we decided to go out for awhile. I didn't know where we were going and I don't think he did either. We just walked down the streets entering random stores. We walked passed a petstore and Haru turned to me grinning. I glared and stated,"Don't even think about it!" But was dragged into the store anyway. The store was small, but filled with all kinds of junk. Haru ended up buying an entire bag of cat toys that he claim his _kitten_ would play with later. After leaving the store I took the bag to see the giant amount of catnip inside. I sent a questioning glare in his direction. He only chuckled in reply.

_So let me slip away. _

_So let me slip away. _

_So let me slip aginst the current._

_So let me slip away._

By the time the sun was setting, we were sitting on a hill in the park. Somehow, Haru'd gotten me to lay me head on his shoulder, while he held me hand. I had to admit, this was the happiest day I'd had in a long time. I stared at the setting sun. I never knew it could be so fun spending the day with the ox. I smiled and looked up at him. "Haru.." I stated. He looked down at me. "Yes?" He asked. "I love you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me. "I love you too."

_Slight hope, it dangles on a string. _

_Like slow spinning redemption..._

**((A/N: There were more "So let me slip away" lines, but I got tired of writing them... I'm sorry this chapter's so boring.. I'm just having a bad writing spree today.. :P**

**Next chapter will be better.. I promise! **

**I'm running out of songs though..))**


	6. Accident

**((A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!.. My internet messed up, forcing me to stay off my computer for TWO days!.. :(**

**Anyway, I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Twilight" By _'Vanessa Carlton'._**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**BakaDen: I'm still trying to figure out a good place to stick the catnip back in.. But sadly nothing comes to mind.. :( The chapter wasn't really that fluffy, but that was due to me writing it at the time of day that I did.. I'm better when I write stories in the night than in the day.. **

**SnoBoardKidd44: I know! It's really sad that hardly any are finished!... **

**Love-Of-Beheading: The end was kinda sappy.. I have a bad habbit of doing that.. **

**Ky0Kichi: That's happened to me a lot.. It's a good thing I didn't write much for the petstore then.. Cause I'd hate myself it I made you take a part out of your story.. It's one of my favorites!**

**So, here you go!))**

**Chapter Six**

**((Haru's POV))**

_I was stained with a role_

_in a day - not my own._

_But as you walked into my life _

_you showed what needed to be shown._

I stared up at the night sky. We'd been sitting on the park hill for about three hours now. Kyo'd fallen asleep and I hadn't had the heart to wake him. His head lay on my lap as the wind gently swayed his orange hair. Hatori would kill me for staying out so long, but that didn't really matter right now. For once there was peace and quiet. No one yelling, no one screaming, no one fighing. Don't get me wrong - I loved a good fight as much as the next Sohma, but it was starting to get old. Kyo's sleeping face was way cuter than his fighting face anyway.

_And I always knew what was right._

_I just didn't know that I might peel_

_away and choose to see with such a _

_different sight._

I watched as he opened his crimson eyes. He glanced up at me, sleep still filling his vision. "Where are we?" He asked. He smiled down at him and answered,"We're still in the park." I smirked and added,"You fell asleep." He looked down, probably to see what he'd been using for a pillow all this time. When he noticed that he was laying on my legs, he sat up, blushing bright red. Bright enough to see through the darkness of the night.

_Never cared, never wanted,_

_never sought to see what flaunted._

_So on purpose, so in my face. Couldn't_

_see behond my own place. _

**((Kyo's POV))**

"What time is it?" I asked, my face finally cooling down. He shrugged and stated,"Late." I rolled my eyes then slowly stood. "We should leave.." I stated dully. He smiled and stood as well.

We walked to his house as the cool summer air caressed our faces. I was still tired and felt like laying down where I was. The sky was dotted with rainclouds. Great, rain's the last thing I need right now. I growled as the tiny drops began falling. Haru looked at me with a look that stated,"What's wrong?" I only growled and continued walking. I wondered if I was being too rude to him lately, but shrugged it off as Sohma House came into view.

_And it was so easy not _

_to behond what I could hold._

_But you taught me that I could _

_change whatever came within these_

_shallow days._

Shortly after dropping Haru off, the rain starting drowning me. _'It's been raining a lot..' _I thought to myself. Not only was it wet, it was so dark tonight that I could hardly see me hand in front of my face. I could barely make out which direction I was going. No one was out tonight and most of the store owners already closed their shops. I saw the bright yellow lines marking a cross walk and turned to cross the street. A bright light blinded me followed by a loud honking noise. After that, everything went dark. Darker than the rainy night.

_And I will never see the sky_

_the same way. I will learn to _

_say goodbye to yesterday. And_

_I will never cease to fly if held down._

_And I will always reach to high 'cause_

_I've seen - 'Cause I've seen..._

**((Haru's POV))**

Momiji and I sat in the kitchen as I told him of the day's events. He'd begged me to tell him exactly as I'd walked through the door. Of course, I left out me and Kyo's little 'make out session' , but besides that, I told him everything. Near the end of the story, I heard the phone ring and also heard Hatori answer it. I paused as I heard the worried tone in his voice. The phone was hung up and Hatori walked into the room. He turned to me with his usual cold face, but his eyes showed great pity. "What?" I asked. He sighed. "Kyo's been hit by a bus."

_As the sun shines through,_

_it pushes away and pushes _

_ahead. Fills the warmth of blue_

_and leaves a chill instead._

Momiji made a high pitched squeak, but besides that, the room was silent. "W - What?" I asked as my calmness quickly slipped away. Maybe I hearrd him wrong! Maybe he said something else! Maybe he told me that Ayame'd been hit by a bus - I could live with that! "Kyo's been hit by a bus." He answered. My heart stopped. This couldn't be happening! This had to just be a nightmare. I'd wake up in a minute, still sitting on the hill in the park. Kyo'd be sleeping beside me - perfectly fine.

_And I didn't know that I could_

_be so blind to all that is so real._

_But as illusion dies, I see there is_

_so much to be revealed._

Hatori was kind enough to drive me to the hospital Kyo was staying at. The ride there was completely silent except for my heartbeat which I could hear booming in my ears. It was so dark, so wet tonight. Why didn't I think of Kyo's safety! I hated myself so badly. Why had this happened? Kyo's didn't deserve this!

We arrived at the hospital and walked quickly to Kyo's room, which we'd found out where it was from a nurse. We were lucky to get there when doctors were letting people see him. I noticed that we were the only one's there. Why hadn't Shigure came? Or Yuki and Tohru? Did they not _care _that Kyo was dying?

_I was stained by a role,_

_in a day not my own. But as_

_you walked into my life, you _

_showed what needed to be shown. _

_And I always knew what was right. _

_I just didn't know that I might peel away _

_and choose to see with such a different sight._

He was barely breathing. His body was bruised and torn. His eyes were tightly closed and he was shaking as if he were cold. "Kyo." I whispered and his eyes shot open. He stared at me. "H - Haru." He choked. I could feel tears burning at the corners of my eyes, but I didn't dare cry. I needed to let him know that everything was going to be okay. I forced a smile and stated,"You shouldn't run in front of cars like that, you know." He barely grinned and answered,"I couldn't see anything.." I could feel my stomach churning with worry as his breathing began getting deeper. A group of doctors rushed in and I was forced to do my worrying in the waiting room.

_And I will never see the sky_

_the same way. And I will learn_

_to say goodbye to yesterday._

I waited for what seemed like hours with no information on Kyo's condition. I let out an annoyed sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. A nurse left Kyo's room and I asked her how he was doing. She sent me a worried look and answered,"Not good." Then left. "Kyo.." I whispered. "You better not give up on me." _'I don't think I could live without you.'_

_I will never cease to fly_

_if held down and I will always_

_reach to high 'cause I've seen,_

_I've seen.. Twilight..  
_

**((A/N: I hit Kyo with a car.. OO I'm such a bad person.. ((cries))**

**Well, please tell me what you thought of it! Also, I've ran out of songs, I wouldn't mind a couple song requests!))**


	7. Heal

**((A/N: Chapter Seven! I still feel bad for hitting Kyo with a bus though..**

**To All Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: I know the feeling.. Yay! I've inspired someone!**

**Love-Of-Beheading: Don't worry.. He'll be okay!... It really wasn't that hard.. Of course, as always, the end was very hard.. I'm just bad at ending chapters! Thank you! I didn't know that I updated very fast.. I'm just trying to finish the story before my family goes on vacation.. Warm and fizzy is good.. But I agree.. An entire story filled with it isn't good.. **

**Miko's Sorrow: ((Hides)) I couldn't kill Kyo! I'll make the story more cheerful for the sake of your poor pillow. **

**Renestra Karay: Thanks for the suggestions! I'm gonna use.. "Because Of You" By NickleBack!**

**Shakaku Gekkani: I'm feeling very guilty.. :( But I'll update soon! Editors are very annoying..**

**Anyway.. I Do Not Own Fruits Basket Nor Do I Own "Because Of You" By _'NickleBack'!_**

**And Here It Is..))**

**Chapter Seven**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_Hands on the mirror_

_can't get much clearer._

_Can't make this all go away._

_Now that you're bleeding, you_

_stare at the ceiling. Watch as it_

_all fades away._

People in white coats surrounded me. They wouldn't leave. They were taking up my breathing room and all I could do was lay there taking deep breathes. Attempting to keep the last of my life. My vision was blurry and I could only hear muffled noises from the people's conversation. They said something about a bus and a slim chance of living. I was confused now. The blurry images of the people shook their heads and finally moved away. They left the room mumbling something that sounded like,"We must inform his family of his condition.." Who's condition? Mine? Wait, a slim chance of living! I tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain in my back. I tried to kick the covers off, only to find that my legs weren't working. I screamed, but the only noise I was able to make was a choked wimper.

_From what you do._

_Because of you. You know_

_I can't be there. Each time that_

_you call I swore not to come, but_

_I'm here after all._

**((Haru's POV))**

I just noticed that Momiji and Hatori were sitting next to me. In all my worry, I guess I never relised that Momiji had come to the hospital with us and Hatori hadn't left. A doctor left Kyo's room and walked toward us. I held my breath. He whispered something to Hatori, and I watched the dragon's face change from his usual unemotional expression to a look of worry and pity. After the doctor walked away, I turned to Hatori and asked,"What'd he say!" He didn't answer. I stood and said a little louder than I should've,"Damnit Hatori! What the Hell did he say!" He turned to me and sighed. "Kyo's in bad condition... He has a 40 percent chance of living but..." He paused. "But even if he _does_ live, it'll be a very long time until he'll be able to walk again.." I stared at him in disbelief. "How long!" I asked. He stared at the floor. "At least two years.." He sighed again. "Not very long though, considering that he got hit by a bus."

_I know by the look that I see_

_in your eye. I won't stand around _

_and I won't watch you die. From what_

_you do.. Because of you._

The doctors told us that we could visit again. I felt sick as I entered the room. I didn't want to see Kyo like this, but I had to.. For him. He was still laying on the bed, but this time, his eyes were wide open. "Am I gonna die?" He asked as we walked toward him. "You're too stubborn." Momiji stated simply. This didn't seem like the time to joke around, but at least the rabbit made Kyo smile. Right then, I knew Kyo would survive. I also knew that he wouldn't take to not walking well, but he'd still survive.. And I'd help him through it all. It was my fault, after all. The reasons kept piling up. I could've asked Hatori to give him a ride home. Or I could've given him a flashlight. I could've even snuck him in. Anything to prevent this from happening.

_What you do, what you do._

_What's become of you? What_

_you do, what you do. What's become of.. _

_Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness._

_Doctor, could you be my priest? You say you're_

_mistaken, but look what you've taken._

We were alone now. Momiji had talked Hatori into leaving us. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He stared at me. "What'd you do?" He asked - his crimson eyes mirroring confusion. I hung my head. "It's all my faut - you getting hit by that bus -" He interupted me. "I got hit by a bus! So that's what that bright light was!" He thought for a moment. "It's not your fault.. Stop blaming yourself." He smiled at me. "I knew I should've looked both way before crossing the street.." We both let out a small laugh. He could sound so corny when he wanted to. It wasn't my fault? He didn't blame me? I felt five million pounds of guilt lift off my shoulders. I smiled a full smile. Now I could help Kyo heal without feeling so guilty about everything. "So.. What's gonna happen to me?" He asked. I sat there without speaking. "Well?" I guessed that we couldn't keep secrets forever. "You're not going to be able to walk for awhile." I stated. His mouth hung open. We sat in silence. Me staring at the floor. Him staring out the window into the distance where the sun was just beginning to rise.

_You laugh as you lie through_

_your teeth. From what you do._

_Because of you. You know I can't_

_be there. Each time that you call,_

_I swore not to come, but I'm here _

_after all. _

"How long?" He asked. "Huh?" I didn't understand the question. "How long - will I not be able to walk?" I stared at the floor for a little bit longer before turning to face him. "About two years." I answered. "Shit." He whispered under his breath. "Huh?" I asked again. He stared at me and groaned. "Two years wasted.. That I could've beaten Yuki in.." I began to laugh. He glared. "What?" He pouted. "Is that all you think about - beating Yuki?" I asked, still laughing. "No.." He answered. "I also think of you a lot, now.." I felt my face heat up as I stopped laughing. I also noticed the light blush covering his cheeks.

_I know by the look that I see_

_in you eye. I won't stand around _

_and I won't watch you die. From _

_what you do. Because of you. What_

_you do, what you do. What's become _

_of you? What you do, what you do. _

_What's become of..? From what you do._

"You could always run him over with a wheelchair.." I stated as we listed the possible ways for him to beat Yuki without being able to walk. "Or I could hit him with a bus and we could be evenly matched." He listed. We laughed. "I like you're idea better though." He added. "I'd like to see the look on his face!" It was a lot of fun. Just sitting there with him. Most people thought that he was rude and hurtful. I had to admit, he had his rude times, but that was only an act. Only a select few knew the _real_ Kyo. The Kyo that had a great sence of humor, that could smile even after getting hit by a bus. The Kyo that acted like he didn't mind when his _friends_ and most of his _family _didn't show up at the hospital to help him.

_Hands on the mirror can't get much cleaner. _

_Now that you're bleeding, you stare at the ceiling. _

_And watch as it all fades away. From what you do,_

_because of you. You know I can't be there each time_

_that you call. I swore not to come, but I'm here after all._

Both of our stomachs growled loudly. "I guess it's breakfast time." Momiji laughed as he entered the room. He held a large tray covered with Kyo's breakfast. "A nurse asked me to bring this in for you." He stated. "Thanks." Kyo mumbled as he took the tray. The rabbit only nodded and left. Probably to get his own breakfast. "You want some?" Kyo asked. I stared at him. He needed to eat. I wasn't going to make him starve. "There's too much for _just_ me." He stated. "Thank you." I answered as I picked up a piece of toast and began eating. I noticed that the first thing he went for was the milk. I grinned at how cat - like he really was.

_I know by the look that I see in your_

_eye. I won't stand arounf and I won't _

_watch you die. From what you do, _

_because of you. What you do, because_

_of you. What's become of you? What you_

_do, because of you._

After the lst of the food was eaten, I watched Kyo's eyes droop as he faught aginst the sleep that called him. "Get some rest." I whispered as I felt myself growing tired. _Get some rest_. The line repeated in my head. I just hoped that this sleep wouldn't be Kyo's last. For the doctor had said.. That he had a 40 percent of surviving. "Get some rest.." I heard myself say again. "But just remember to wake up."

_What's become of you?.._

**((A/N: Cliffy! Feel it's wrath! Anyway.. I only stopped writing because I ran out of lyrics.. **

**I'm still hoping for more song requests.. I'm trying not to use more than one song from one singer or band.. **

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


	8. Death

**((A/N: I'm finally back from vacation! There was a storm while I was gone and my Dad's computer messed up... Mine didn't though! Yay!**

**But I get my internet from my dad, so when he shut his off, it messed up my for a lot of yesterday:(**

**Anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket or "Counting Stars" by _Sugarcult_.**

**To all those who reviewed:**

**BakaDen: I'm sorry I didn't get to your message earlier! I got it shortly after I sent in the next chapter!.. Everything did seem to be going too perfectly.. That's why I had to ruin it! **

**Shakaku Gekkani: I know it's my job, but I just love mooching off of my readers! Just kidding.:) I was just seeing if anyone had a song that they thought would match the story... I like involving everyone who reads my stories in them some how. **

**Da-Ku Kijo: This is the first KyoxHaru fiction you've read? (I feel so special that you picked mine!) I'm flattered by all the good things people say about my fictions! I'll try to keep updating quickly for you. "Iris" By _The Goo Goo Dolls _is one of my favorite songs! I'm glad I used it.**

**Angelic Fruitcake180: I hoped people would like that.:) I'm sorry I didn't update very fast this time.**

**Miko's Sorrow: I know. I was half asleep when I finished that chapter.. When I re - read the chapter I thought to myself,'why did I write that?' I was kinda sad too, but I couldn't think of how it could fit the story.. I might use it in later chapters though.**

**Ky0Kichi: It was cute.**

**Fanged Killers Blood Lust: ((laughs)) _certain things_? ((laughs again)) I wondered if anyone would think about that.. **

**Sad-Loki: Something always happens next in my stories until I write "The End" at the end of a chapter! **

**Asrais: He'll get better, don't worry. Fluffy stuff is what I live on! I'm going to use "Counting Stars" for this chapter. Thanks for requesting it!**

**Kiharu-sama: I'm converting you? I feel so happy! I'm a bit of a Yuki/Kyo fan as well, but mostly Kyo/Haru. **

**Kaiswings: I just noticed that! That is pretty funny.**

**MoroTheWolfGod: ((laughs)) **

**Ky0Kichi: I got to write to you twice in this chapter! Yay! Anyway, I did get a lot of good ideas while on vacation.. I went to Chicago and almost got hit by a car! Great chapter, by the way.**

**So here it is!))**

**Chapter 8**

**((Hatori's POV)) ((different, huh?))**

_Hey, I wanna crawl out of_

_my skin. Apologise for all my _

_sins. All the things I should have_

_said to you. _

The room was dark as I entered. I hoped _he_ wouldn't be too upset that I came in right now. He was known for his bad temper. The room smelled horrible. Like something died in there.. That's exactly what happened though. I turned on the lights to find him laying on his bed, dead. He must have died in his sleep. I couldn't help the small smile making it's way onto my face. I never really cared for him.. No one did. I mean, no one even came to see him while he was close to death.

_Hey, I can't make it go away._

_Over and over in my brain again._

_All the things I should have said to _

_you. Counting stars. Wishing I was okay._

**((Haru's POV))**

"He's dead?" I asked. "Yes.. Dead." Hatori answered. I stared out the window. Yuki'd be glad to hear this, but I didn't really care about Yuki right now. I just wanted to get to the hospital to visit Kyo. "Can you take me.. To the hospital?" I asked. He nodded and we headed to the car. "You really don't care, do you?" He asked. I shook my head and answered,"No." He just started the car.

_Crashing down was my biggest _

_mistake. I never ever meant to hurt_

_you. I only did what I had to. Counting_

_the stars. Hey, I'll take this day by day_

_by day. Under the covers I'm okay, I guess._

We arrived at the hospital and I headed straight for Kyo's room. I entered it to be greeted by the sight of him laying completely still on the bed. "Kyo.." I whispered. He didn't move. I walked closer and say beside him. I stared at him for who knows how long. "Kyo." I whispered. I touched his hand and his eyes fluttered open. "What?" He asked, already annoyed. "Akito's dead." I whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Good." was the last thing he said before falling back to sleep. Akito's death actually was _good_. Now that he was gone, there was no one standing between me and Kyo.

_Life's too short and I feel small. Counting _

_stars again.. Counting stars again._

**((A/N: This chapter wasn't exactly one of my favorites.. I'm working on an InuYasha fiction and I think I put all of my good writing into that. XD**

**Well, I have enough songs to last me until the end of the story.. So, please review and tell me what you thought of it!))**


	9. Anger

**((A/N: Chapter Nine!**

**I Do Not Own Fruits Basket Nor Do I Own "On The Way Down" by _Ryan Cabera_.**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Miko's Sorrow: It is a good thing. I did feel bad for killing him though.. Um.. ((thinks)) Maybe about 3 - 5 more chapters. **

**Fanged Killers Blood Lust: I tried to get people to think that. :) I'm glad it worked. I think the same of Akito. He is just misunderstood!**

**Sam I Am: JUst like I was saying to _Fanged Killers Blood Lust,_ I was trying to get people to think that I was talking about Kyo. It's just part of my twisted humor. XD Sorry I scared you though. :(**

**Here it is..))**

**Chapter 9**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_Sick and tired of this world._

_There's no more air. Trippin'_

_over myself. Going nowhere._

"You're getting better." Haru stated. "Hatori says you'll be out of the hospital in no time." I smiled slightly and looked out the window. "Good." I mumbled. I was saying 'good' a lot lately, but that was probably because a lot of good things were happening. "I'm gonna be stuck in a wheelchair?" I asked. He nodded. I could feel the anger boiling inside me, but chose, for once in my life, to ignore it. I heard Haru laugh quietly and turned to glare at him. "What's so funny?" I asked. He just smiled and stated,"nothing.. I'm just happy." I turned away and stared out the window. I decided to ask Haru something that had been bothering me since I was told that I couldn't walk. "When I'm out of the hospital.." I paused, still staring out the window. "Will you.. Bring me to Shigure's roof?" I could feel Haru's eyes on me as I finished. I knew I sounded stupid. "Sure." He stated as if it was nothing. "Really?" I asked. I sounded like a child, but what did it matter? "Yeah." Was the last thing he said before the door swung open.

_Waiting, suffocating. No direction._

_And I took a dive. And on the way down,_

_I saw you and you saved me from myself._

_And I won't forget the way you loved me._

**((Haru's POV))**

"Kyo!" Screeched a high pitched voice as the owner, Kagura, ran past me. "Kyo, my love, what happened!" She jumped onto the bed and began strangling _'Her Love'. _I couldn't help but feel a bit angry. "Get off!" I could hear Kyo mumble under the Ox's death hug. She only continued yelling meaningless garbage and suffocating my poor Kyo. I smiled at the thought of Kyo actually being mine. I always did, but right now I needed to get the love sick pig **((A/N: hehehehehe)) **off of him. "Kagura.." I said as I attempted to pry the girl off of Kyo. "Kagura." I stated again, only harsher. She didn't listen. I could feel the anger burning inside of me. "Kagura.." A flat voice stated from behind me. I turned to see Hatori. Thank God. "Calm down.." He stated. "He's already unable to walk.. He doesn't need anymore injuries." Kyo took a deep, thankful breath as Kagura released him.

_On the way down, I almost fell_

_right through, but I held onto you._

_I've been wondering why it's only me._

_Have you always been inside, waiting to_

_breathe? It's alright - Sunlight on my face._

"You okay?" I asked as Kyo continued to breathe deeply. "No thanks to you." He gasped. I felt a pang of guilt inside my chest, along with a bit of pain. Was he mad at me? I heard laughter beside me and turned to see him laughing. I sent him a questioning glance. "I was kidding." He stated after he finished laughing. "Don't take things so seriously." I stared in shock. _He_, Kyo Sohma, was telling _me_ not to takes things seriously? I looked out the window to make sure pigs weren't flying. I then looked at Kagura to make sure she wasn't flying. She was a boar afterall.

_And wake up and yeah, I'm alive._

_'Cause on the way down I saw you,_

_and you saved me from myself. And_

_I won't forget the way you loved me._

**((Kyo's POV))**

I watched as Haru stared at me in shock. Then looked out the window.. Then looked at Kagura. _'What the Hell is he doing?'_ I asked myself. "Haru?" I asked aloud. He turned to look at me. "Huh?" He asked, acting as if he hadn't been looking around the room like a mad cow. I laughed mentally. _Mad cow?_ Where had _that_ came from? I suddenly remembered that Hatori had entered the room. I looked around to see where he'd went. He was standing in the doorway by the _'No Smoking'_ sign of course... Smoking.. Were all the members of the family blind!.. Well, I had no room to talk, since I couldn't see a bus comming toward me. "What do you want?" I asked the seahorse in an annoyed voice. He was silent for a moment before he stated,"I called Shigure for the millionth time.. Tohru answered the phone and told me that they'd been out looking for you _all_ night." This of course made me feel guilty. I'd been out this whole time and hadn't even thought of Tohru.

_On the way down I alomst fell_

_right through, but I held onto you._

_I was so afraid of going under, but_

_now the weight of the world feels like_

_nothing. No, noghing.. Down, down, down._

**((Haru's POV))**

"Did you tell them where I am?" Kyo asked. He nodded. At least they knew where he was. "How long ago was that?" I asked. Hatori took a long drag on his cigarette then answered,"About an hour ago." An _hour_ ago? Kyo'd been out for what was it - _Three days_ now, and all they needed to know was where he was and they were fine? It was 4:00 in the frickin' afternoon and they hadn't come in an hour? I suddenly felt light headed. Everything was getting foggy. I suddenly relised how desperate my black side was to get out. Then, everything went black.

_You're all I wanted. Down, down,_

_down. You're all I needed. Down,_

_down, down. You're all I wanted, all_

_I needed... And I won't forget the way _

_you loved me... All that I wanted._

**((Kyo's POV))**

Haru suddenly stood and turned toward the door. "Where're you going?" I asked. "Out." He stated simply. "I'll be back in awhile." Then he left. He sounded angry, but white Haru never sounded angry.. So he must've turned.. Black.. I could somehow feel my face pale. I jumped out of bed to follow him. I heard Kagura yelp from surprise and Hatori say my name in an annoyed tone. I didn't know what they were yelling about until my feet touched the floor and I instantly fell flat on my face. _'Oh yeah, I can't walk..' _I thought. "Shit." I whispered as I lifted my head from the floor. I looked up to see Kagura's worried face and Harori's smirking one. I growled. "Someone go after him!" I yelled. "Are you so stupid that you didn't relise he went black!" Through the open door I could see people poking their heads out of their rooms and I could hear old people whispering something about _'kids these days.' _I growled again. "Well, hurry up!" Hatori turned and left the room. On his way out, he **finally** noticed the _'No Smoking'_ sign from earlier and threw his cigarette away.

_All that I needed. On the way_

_down I saw you and you saved_

_me from myself. And I won't forget_

_the way you loved me. On the way_

_down I alomost fell right through.._

**((Haru's POV))**

_'Where am I?' _I asked myself. One minute, I'm in Kyo's room turning black and the next, I'm walking down a street I can't remember. I stopped, sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. _'Okay..'_ I thought. _'Maybe if I look at some buildings, I can remember where I am.' _Behind me was a TV store, across the street was a drug store, and across the street was a.. **Petstore! **It was the same one Kyo and I went to before he got hit. I made a mental note to use the catnip later. It might cheer Kyo up... Or get him high.. Either way, he'd be happy. I crossed the street nd entered the petstore. Now what was I planning to do? I couldn't remember the direction back home from the petstore!..

_But I held onto you. Down, down,_

_down.. But I held onto you. Down,_

_down, down. But I held onto you.._

**((A/N: I've been feeling in a.. Happy mood lately... I dunno why... Anyway, the catnip part was for you, BakaDen.. Since it was you that mentioned that it would be interesting with catnip. I'm gonna actually _use_ the catnip, and not just mention it, closer to the end. So, thank you!**

**I still have enough songs, but if anyone thinks a song might fit, feel free to mention it to me!**

**This chapter had a lot of stupid humor in it. I'm trying to get the feeling of the story back to happy/fluffyness before I destroy all the happy/fluffy again.:)**

**That's about it, so Please Review and Tell me what you thought!))**


	10. Different

**((A/N: Chapter Ten!.. Oo ... I just noticed that I write "Chapter !" for every chapter.. ((hits head on keyboard))**

**I do not own Fruits Basket nor do I Own "One Last Breath" by _Creed_.**

**To those who Reviewed:**

**Shakaku Gekkani: I dunno.. It made my cat mean, but I think it makes _normal_ cats all nice and goofy.. **

**Ky0Kichi: ((feels stupid)) yep.. that was supposed to be "Boar" not "Ox"... I don't mind if I get flamed. I probably wouldn't notice it if anyone ever did though..XD But yes, it was just a very stupid typo of mine. **

**MoroTheWolf: Don't worry.. There'll be more.**

**Miko's Sorrow: I'm glad you liked them:) I don't wanna sound egotistic, but the Kagura part was one of my favorites too... I was hoping I didn't make the Kyo falling part to confusing though.. (I forgot to re - read that chapter before sending it in!.. I usually at least re - read half of it, but I didn't!))**

**Kawaii Yasha (from m.m): ((laughs)) You guys are so funny!.. (Another stupid type of mine with the car part though) Yes, I guess hitting Kyo with a car would be more forgivable.. The worst part if that I paralized his legs for two tears! That is VERY unforgivable!**

**Here it is!))**

**Chapter Ten**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_Please come now, I think I'm_

_falling. I'm holding to all I think_

_is safe. It seems, I found the road_

_to nowhere and I'm trying to escape._

They'd been gone for way too long. Something must've happened to Haru. I hoped he didn't do anything stupid, 'cause _both_ of us didn't need to be in wheelchairs. Of course, if he did anything to hurt Tohru, Yuki would probably put him in one. The minute Hatori was out of sight, Kagura had jumped on me again. I'd done the stupidest thing possible without even relizing it.. In order to get Kagura off of me, I told her that I was seeing someobe else... Damn, I thought Kagura was scary before.. That was nothing compared to this. _This was true Hell._

_I yelled back when I heard thunder,_

_but I'm down to one last breath. And_

_with it let me say.. Let me say.. _

**((Haru's POV))**

"You gonna buy somthin', boy!" asked the grouchy old man behind the counter. I didn't pay much attention to him though. The old geezer should be happy to have at least _one_ costumer.. He probably scared all of them off just like he was trying to do to me.. Maybe that was because I'd been standing in the same place for over an hour. I decided one hour was too long and walked toward the counter. "Excuse me." I stated to the other person behind the counter. She was a short, thin woman with long gray hair. You could see the stress lines on her old face. "Yes, sir?" She asked me in a painfully polite voice. "Do you know of any map shops in this area?" She thought for a moment then answered,"Yeah, there's one right next door." I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. Right next door? Why didn't I notice it?.. Man, I felt stupid now..

_Hold me now. I'm six feet from_

_the edge and I'm thinkin', maybe_

_six feet ain't so far down. I'm looking _

_down, now that it's over. Reflecting_

_on all of my mistsakes. _

As I was halfway out the door I could hear the old woman whisper,"I knew he wasn't from around here.." There was silence then te old man asked,"How'd you know that?" And she replyed,"He looks odd." I hung my head until I got next door. Did I really look _that _odd? Most importantly, did _Kyo_ think I looked odd? "Haru!" I heard footsteps comming toward me. I turned to see Hatori walking up to me. "Hatori." I stated simply. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I shrugged. He only sighed in annoyance. "Do you remember leaving the hospital?" He asked, looking at me with his icy glare. "No." I replyed. "I think I went black." He only turned away. "Come on." He demanded. "Kyo freaked out when you left.. I think he's worried about you." I remembered what Hatori said to me just moments ago.. _'What's wrong with you?' _Was I _different_.. THan everyone else?.. Was _so_ weird that everyone noticed it?

_I thought I found the road to somewhere._

_Somewhere in his grace. I cried out, "Heaven_

_save me!" But I'm down to one last breath._

_And with it let me say.. Let me say.._

Walking to the hospital took about half an hour. Which was longer than it took me to get lost. The closer we got to Kyo's room, the louder Kyo's muffled screams were. This worried me until I remembered that Kagura was in there.. That worried me even more. We entered the room to be welcommed with the sight of Kagura choking Kyo while he was struggling, like always, to escape. "Kagura." Hatori stated in a cold tone. Kagura turned toward us, but didn't make anymore move to let go of the abused cat. "Kagura." Hatori stated again. "What did I tell you?" She shoved Kyo back down on the bed and jumped off, annoyance clear in her eyes. "He - He's.." Her eyes filled with what I guessed to be fake tears. **"HE'S CHEATING ON ME!" **She screamed so loud that the roof shook.

_Hold me now! I'm six feet from _

_the edge and I'm thinkin, that _

_maybe six feet ain't so far down_

Kagura was finally _dragged_ out of the room by a very stressed _and_ annoyed Hatori. I kinda felt sorry for him. He was one of the very few Sohmas that kept calm and he was stuck with us everyday. "What the **Hell** did you think you were doing!" Kyo yelled. He sounded like a mother yelling at her troublemaking child. "I'm sorry, mother.. I won't ever do it again." I answered. He was mad now. I could alomst _see_ the smoke comming from his ears and his face was turning red from anger. There's Kyo for you though. Always ready to get angry. "I'm not you damn mother!" He spat. I could feel myself smirking. "You just walk out of the room like a weirdo.. Then you're gone forever!.." I stared at the floor. _Weirdo? _So Kyo did think I was strange.

_Sad eyes follow me, but I still believe_

_there's something left for me. So please,_

_come stay with me. 'Cause I still believe there's_

_something left for you and me. For you and me._

_- For You And Me -_

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice calmer now. I didn't reply. "Haru.." He pleaded. "Come on.." I took a deep breath. "You think I'm.. Different, don't you?" I asked. I felt stupid for the millionth time that day. I knew he was gonna laugh at me, but I had to ask. "Yes, I do." He replyed. I hung my head lower. He _did_ think I was different? "But that's nota .. Bad thing." He said quietly. I looked up at him to see him blushing. "I'm different too." He added and I smiled. "Hatori told me you fell." I stated. He nodded with a laugh. "Can you see the bruise?" He asked. "You have too many from Kagura." I replyed. He laughed. _So I was different.. But that didn't matter.. Because I had Kyo._

_Hold me now.. I'm six feet from the _

_edge and I'm thinkin'..._

**((A/N: I did a REALLY bad job on this chapter.. That's probably due to the fact that I'm bad at Hatori and Kagura's personalities.. **

**Anyway.. The next chapter will be up soon! So, please Review and tell me what you thought!))**


	11. Lost

**((A/N: Chapter Eleven! Sorry it was late.. I was forced to attend a 4th of July party with my family, which didn't give me enough time to finish this chapter earlier..**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: Yeah, I know. I don't really care for her either.. You do have a point, but I'm trying to keep the characters in.. character... Anyway, there are still enough chapters left for Haru to go Black and woop people! **

**MoroTheWolfGod: There'll be more!**

**Fanged Killers Blood Lust: Um, your welcome. Really? I didn't know I was_ that _fast at updating.. But then again, that depends on how fast you checked your emails.. ((laughs)) **

**Asrais: Well, at least you are reviewing!.. I have a bad habbit of not reviewing after I read.. Kagura sorta gets on my nerves, so I attempted to copy that annoyingness. I couldn't forget about Kyo's main habitat - the roof! ((shrinks away)) okay.. It'll be happy! ((laughs))**

**Sam I Am: I hoped it would. I like when people laugh at my humor.. Oh no! Tell your puppy that I'm really sorry, but I promise, after I kill the fluffyness one last time I'll make it fluffy again!... Well, I relised that Haru'd felt weird most of his life, but it was him or Kyo.. And Kyo can't leave the hospitl.. He's also supposed to be the outcast.. So Haru was the best choice. The idea wouldn't stop clawing at the back of my mind.. Another way of thinking about it is that Haru doesn't feel weird because of the curse.. It's kinda like he'd feel weird even if he was cursed.. I'm confusing myself.. XD HaruxKyo is cute! **

**BakaDen: ((laughs)) I'm glad most of you guys thought they were in character. I know, doesn't it! I love that song and when I listened to it for the forth time, I thought,_'this would fit well..' _Just like I said before, I'm gonna revive it again! I just need it to get a little more serious now.**

**I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Give Unto Me" By _Evanescence_.**

**So, here it is!))**

**Chapter 11**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_I've been watching you from a distance._

_The distance sees through your disguise._

_All I want from you is your hurting. I want _

_to heal you. I want to save you from the dark._

"You're getting out today." Hatori stated dully as he entered the room. "I'm free?" I asked, trying to keep the excitment from my voice. Haru smiled calmly in my direction, lacing his fingers into mine. "Yes Kyo, you're _free_." Hatori stated with a very small smile. "You do remember that you're going to be stuck in a wheelchair, right?" He asked, deflating the air from my baloon of delight. "Yeah.." I grumbled as Haru hoisted me into the _'Chair Of Doom' _As I liked to call the old piece of crap. I hated the old thing with passion, but at least I'd be free. No more nasty hospital food. No more sitting around all freakin' day in only a hospital gown.. That didn't even have a back..

_Give unto me, your troubles._

_I'll endure your suffering. Place_

_onto me, your burden. I'll drink _

_your deadly poison.._

"Where do you wanna go before we head to Shigure's?" Haru asked after we successfully changed me out of my hospital gown and back into real clothes. I could still feel my face burning from the memories of him _'helping'_ me change. The pervert. Saying he should _help_ me since I couldn't stand.. "Kyo?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Uh, I dunno.." I mumbled, cursing myself for not paying attention. "How about.." He thought for a minute. "How about we go get something to eat?" That was probably a good idea since neither of us had eaten yet. "Okay." I agreed. "Where do you wanna go?" The questions wouldn't stop! "I dunno!" I snapped, getting a little angrier than I should've. Especially at Haru.

_Why should I care if they hurt you?_

_Somehow it matters more to me_

_than if I were hurting myself. Save you.._

We decided on a small resturant about twenty minutes away from Shigure's house. I hoped Haru wasn't _still _mad about them not visiting me.. It'd been two days since then.. We sat at a small tabel near the back where no one could see us. Except for the waitresses, of course. "Good mourning!" A tall, slim waitress greeted. "What would you two like?" She asked with a smile. I searched the menue for anything cow meat free. I didn't really think Haru would respect that too much.

_Save you.. I'll save you.. Give unto_

_me, your troubles. I'll endure your_

_suffering. Place onto me your burden._

_I'll drink your deadly poison.._

"That was good." Haru stated as we left the resturant, heading through a long alleyway. "Where are we going?" A asked as Haru continued to push me. "A shortcut." He replyed. I stared at him for a moment before growling,"You have no sense of direction!.. How would you know about some damn shortcut that I've never heard of!" He just kept on walking. "Trust me." He whispered. I growled again. People got killed in alleyways everyday! What made him think _we'd_ be safe! "Hey!" A voice called from behind us. Haru stopped and turned around. I couldn't see who yelled, since the Ox blocked my vision. I heard an odd click and felt Haru tense. "Give me your money." I heard the voice say. "Yeah, give us your money." More voices. I turned to see about four guys surrounding us. Each had a knife. "We have no money." Haru stated dully. It was true. We'd spent the last of our money at the resturant. "Then say goodnight." Was all I heard before a loud bang exploded in my ears. Gunshot.

_Why should I care if they hurt you?_

_Somehow it matters more to me,_

_than if I hurt myself. Save you.._

_Save you.. I'll save you.._

I felt my chair being pushed over. I flew out of it and rolled a few feet away. I looked to the direction of Haru to see him turned toward me, gun in bloody hand, grinning like that mad black Haru he was now. He must have pushed me to protect me from the bullet. I had no time to feel love however, because four men I'd seen earlier were closing in on the Ox. The one who was holding the gun, joining them. "Haru!" I yelled as the fight broke out. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it'd fly out of my chest. Haru was gonna get killed.. And all I could do was sit and watch.

_Give unto me, your troubles._

_I'll endure your suffering._

_Place onto me, your burden._

_I'll drink your deadly poison._

**((Haru's POV))**

I was surrounded, but all I could worry about was Kyo. At least they weren't fighting him. Of course, even in the wheelchair, he could probably whip all their asses, but I didn't want to risk it. I knocked one guy out as another punched me from behind. I barely missed a knife aimed at my side and another aimed at my heart. Teo more guys down. The guy with the gun, who was probably the leader, and another guy, who had long ago lost his knife. Now the fighting was fair. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and turned to attack the guy who was behind. One man left now... The leader.. This was gonna be a challenge. He seemed even stronger than Yuki!

_Fear not the flame of my love's_

_candle. Let it be the sun in your_

_world's darkness. Give unto me all_

_that frightens you. I'll have your _

_nightmares for you. If you sleep soundly. _

**((Kyo's POV))**

A blow in the head, a stab in the leg, a bullet wound in the hand. Haru was slowly falling apart. There was only one man left, but Haru didn't look like he could take much more. The man looked as if one good kick in the head would do him in, but he was too Damn fast for the Ox. I stopped yelling after the fight began because I knew it would only distract him. The man grinned, showing off his bloody teeth. "Is the cripple really worth it?" He asked with a malice grin. Cripple! That bastard! I hoped Haru kicked his ass nice and hard for that remark!.. Haru made a rage fueled punch at the man's face, but he missed and was kicked in a rather sensitive region. He was then kicked in the stomach. The moment he hit the ground, I knew I had to do something. I used my hands to push myself into a sitting position.. Then everything went too fast to remember properly after that.

_Give unto me, your troubles._

_I'll endure your suffering. _

_Place onto me, your burden._

_I'll drink your deadly poison._

**((Haru's POV))**

I fell to the ground. He'd won, but I couldn't give up on Kyo. I didn't want him to get hurt. The man reached down and grabbed the disgarded knife. He pointed it at me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. It didn't come. I heard no gunshot, only a loud grunt. I also heard a loud panting. What was happening? Had someone come to save us. I was about to open my eyes, but the gunshot I'd been awaiting echoed inside my ears. I still felt no pain, so I opened my eyes. There, standing - actually standing- infront of me was Kyo. His leg held in the air as if he'd just kicked someone. Which I guess he had, since the last man was laying at his feet. The gun about two feet away and a bullet hole in the wall next to it. Kyo, between pants of exaustion, stated,"He looked as if he'd go down with one more kick.." His eyes clouded over. "I wasn't just gonna.. Sit around.." He then fell onto my lap, unconscious, not dead. The fact that he fainted wasn't what shocked me. What I was more curious about was how.. Kyo walked.. Had two years passed that quick?.. No, Kyo was just amazing.

_Fear not the flame of my love's_

_candle. Let it be the sun in your_

_world of darkness. Give unto me_

_all that frightens you. I'll have your_

_nigtmares for you, if you sleep soundly._

"He walked?" Hatori's voice asked through the phone. "Yeah." I stated simply, staring at Kyo through the glass of the phone booth. "He aloso knocked a guy out." The only thing I heard was silence, so I continued. "We were getting mugged, but had no money." I stated. I heard Hatori sigh. "That 'shortcut' Shigure told you about isn't real, Haru." He stated. It wasn't? Damnit, Kyo was right. How come the only time I actually _listen_ to Shigure is when he's lying! I hear Hatori's dry laughter. "How's he now?" He asked. "Kyo?" I replyed. "He's asleep.. He feel unconscious shortly after the fight." There was silence then Hatori stated,"I guess he felt that he'd spent too much time sitting." I smiled. "Guess so."

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle. _

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness..._

**((A/N: Okay, that was the last time I was gonna ruin the happiness.. ((maybe))**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	12. Promise

**((A/N: Chapter Twelve! Yay!.. I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "This Time" by _3 Doors Down_.**

**To All Those Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: ((laughs)) I'm glad I could make you happy. **

**MoroTheWolfGod: Yeah, it pretty much was. He'll still be on wheels for a little while, but just not two years. **

**Fanged Killers Blood Lust: Yay! Thanks for reminding me:)**

**Sam I Am: I couldn't kill Haru! I feel bad enough for killing Akito.. ((mourns))**

**Courtney and Brittany: Um, thanks... There are still a couple more chapters to go!**

**So here it is!))**

**Chapter 12**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_Unsure of yourself, you stand_

_divided now. Which road will lead_

_you there? Last time you fell and you_

_hit hard. Your wounds have healed by _

_now, but you still see your scars._

I opened my eyes, trying to rid myself of the tiredness I still felt. I was moving. Being pushed down a long sidewalk that I didn't remember. "Haru?" I asked, attempting to see the one pushing my chair. "Your awake." I heard his voice calmly state. Why did I feel so tired? Why did my legs hurt so badly? I couldn't remember anything, but leaving a resturant.. Then it all came to me. The alleyway, the gunshot, the fight.. Running toward Haru and that man.. Hoping I wasn't too late. Wait, the gunshot! Haru'd been shot! I turned around so fast that I was surprised that I didn't get whiplash. "Your hand!.. You got sho - " He cut me off. "I'm okay.." He stated quietly. "Hatori already had a look at it." Hatori? How'd Hatori gotten to us? "I called him after you passed out and he brought me to hospital.." He continued, answering my questions. "You've been out for a while.. A couple hours.."

_But it's not the way it use to be_

_right now. You've come so far to_

_just let this go, my friend. The same_

_way you did the last time._

**((Haru's POV))**

He stared up at me for a long time. I could see the worry in his eyes, yet I couldn't understand why he was worried. I was okay, I was alive.. "Okay.." He mumbled as he finally turned his gaze to something different. The warm summer breeze blew a few of his bright orange strands of hair to the side. His eyes were half open, showing how tired he still was. Hatori did say that he'd be tired after all the excitment, and I was starting to feel tired too. It was late in the afternoon, about 4:00pm.. The sky was clear blue, no clouds in sight. It felt more like early fall than the middle of summer. I glanced back down at Kyo to see him asleep again. Actually, sleep sounded wonderful right now, but I had to find Shigure's.. Why didn't I ask Kyo for directions before he fell asleep?

_You'll break when you fall. Don't_

_make the same mistake you did,_

_all over. You've got to believe in _

_yourself this time..._

After about two more hours of walking, I found Shigure's home. It seemed like so long since I'd last visited. It had been about a week. I pushed Kyo's chair to the front door and knocked a couple of times. Anger built up inside of me with each knock. Why didn't they visit? Why weren't they answering the door? I heard footsteps and a soft "I'm comming". The door opened slowly to reveal a very sick looking Tohru. She was pale, very pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was light pink. "Haru! Kyo!" She welcomed with excitment. I could see the guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't visit!.. I'm so sorry! It was so heartless of me! I should've went out in the rain like that!" I could only stare. Was she sick while Kyo was in the hospital? She looked really sick now, so she was probably too sick to do much. I instantly felt bad for doubting her, but that still didn't give an excuse for Yuki and Shigure.

_Live on, live it up today. This life's _

_your cup. So drink it up, I say. Yeah.. _

_Say it's mine, so give it all up to me now._

"So you've been sick this whole time?" I asked as Tohru made tea. She nodded, carrying the kettle to the table I occupied. "I still should've visited.." She stated. I shook my head. "The fact that you wanted to go and were stopped by sickness is good enough.." I mentioned. "Kyo'll be happy just to know that you thought about him." I saw more guilt in her eyes than before. Why was this girl so guilty? She was acting like Ritsu! "Haru.." She whispered. "What is it?" I asked. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I.. I upset Kyo.." He answered. I sent her a questioning look. "I.." She began again. "I started dating Yuki.. Without even thinking about it's effects on him.." More tears threatened to fall by the second. I understood then, she was talking about the night Kyo saw them kissing. "I didn't even apologise.." She said between sniffs. I smiled. "Don't worry.." I whispered. "I don't think he's mad."

_And walk that line. Don't let this go._

_Don't go out the same way you did the_

_last time. You'll break when you fall. _

**((Kyo's POV))**

I awoke once again, only this time I was on something soft and I wasn't sitting up. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the room. I was in my room. I could tell by the blank walls. I propped myself up on my elbows, then slowly sat up. It was too warm in here. I grabbed the closest stable object and pulled myself to my feet. I could barely stand, but I continued walking, hanging onto anything stable to keep me on my feet. I finally reached the door. Hopefully, Haru wasn't downstairs. I **really** didn't want to _try_ walking down them.

_Don't make the same mistakes you did_

_all over. You've got to believe in yourself_

_this time. Live on, live it up today. This life's_

_your cup. So drink it up, I say, yeah.._

I fell to the floor with a loud "Thump!".. It figured that the exact time my legs decided to give out was the moment that there was nothing close enough to hold onto. "Kyo?" I heard two voices call from downstairs. One was Haru and the other was.. Tohru? Why was Tohru here? Wait, stupid question.. Tohru _lived_ here... I heard footsteps comming from behind me. Before I could turn I heard an all too familiar voice say,"So you've finally decided to come home, stupid cat.." I froze as the anger boiled inside of me. I wish I had my weelchair so I could take advice and run the damn rat over. "How dare you." He stated with disgust in his voice. "Making miss Honda worry over _you_."

_Say it's mine, so give it all up to be now._

_And walk that line. Don't let this go. Don't _

_go out the same way you did the last time._

_You'll break when you fall.._

**((Haru's POV))**

Tohru explained that Shigure'd been gone for a long time, on a book tour thing.. **((A/N: you know, how authors travel around of a book signing thing.. And go on TV shows and such..)) **Yuki'd stayed home to take care of Tohru. Of course, I knew Yuki wouldn't have come even if she was _well_, but I guess the girl thought it important to explain Yuki's absense as well. She was saying something about dinner when we heard a loud "Thump!" comming from upstairs. We both must've figured Kyo had fallen because we both yelled his name at the same time. When no answer came, we both stood and began our way upstairs. We were halfway there when I heard Yuki's voice say,"How dare you.. Making miss Honda worry over _you_.." My blood boiled. It wasn't that Yuki was scolding Kyo for worrying Tohru.. It was the way he say 'you'.. As if Kyo wasn't important.

_Don't make the same mistakes you did_

_all over. You've got to believe in yourself this_

_time. Life's your cup, life's your cup.. Drink it_

_up.. Life's your cup, life's your cup.._

We finally reached the top to see a very pissed off Kyo staring at an equally pissed looking Yuki. "Yuki, Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, turning both the boy's attention toward her. I guess she'd only used that to distract them because she looked as if she had nothing left to say. "Uh.. Um, tea's ready!" She stated. I laughed mentally. Sometimes the girl sounded so stupid. "Okay.." Yuki stated quietly, passing everyone to walk downstairs. Tohru followed. We stared after them until they were out of sight. _'What an odd couple..'_ I thought to myself.

_The same way you did the last time. _

_You'll break when you fall. _

I glanced down at Kyo and smiled. "You need some help?" I asked, pulling him to his feet. "You promised.." He whispered, his face turning dark red. "Promised what?" I asked, knowing very well that he was talking about bringing him to the roof. He was fun to watch when he was embarrassed. I couldn't resist. "You know damn well what!" He snapped, blush darkening. I smirked, before heading to his window. I had no idea how I was gonna climb up the ladder while carrying Kyo, but I had to try.. At least once.. For him..

_Don't make the same mistakes you did all_

_over. You got to believe in yourself this time.._

**((A/N: Okay, one more chapter down.. I hoped you liked it.. Even though it was pretty boring. The next'll be more exciting, don't worry!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	13. Catnip

**((A/N:Chapter Thirteen! My dad had one of his creepy yelling sprees, and disconnected my computer. xx So, sry for the chapter being so late..**

**I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Drop In The Ocean" by _Michelle Branch_.**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Hi: Thanks for the suggestion! For some reason, I love putting Kyo and Haru in danger.. It's too fun! **

**Ky0Kichi: ((laughs)) Your constant need for Haru to hurt people is funny. ((grins)) I might stick it in somewhere, but right now I'm just trying to put the catnip in somewhere.. ((laughs and remembers a quote from your story)) _"Maybe if you weren't so busy being a prick, then you wouldn't have fallen on your pretty boy face!" _Okay, I'll be quiet now and stop being creepy and obsessed..**

**MoroTheWolfGod: There'll be more, don't worry.. But not much more..**

**Sam I Am: It was? I'm glad! I thought it was rather corny though.. I dunno, but at least now our lil kitty gets Haru! **

**Fanged Killers Blood Lust: ((thinks)) maybe it's just pms (I just had to say that) ?.. ((laughs)) Actually, it was out of stress.. I mean, he did have to spend the entire time Kyo was gone nursing Tohru back to health.. And that means he had to cook his own food.. So, it was just stress.. **

**So, here it is!))**

**Chapter 12**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_Love took me by the hand, love_

_took me by surprise. Love led me _

_to you and love opened up my eyes._

We sat on the roof in silence for what seemed like forever. It was getting late now, making the sky turn hues of orange and pink as the sun set in the distance. I didn't feel tired anymore. Actually, I felt really alive right now. "Kyo.." Haru's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked in confusion. His voice sounded timid. Haru was quiet, but never _timid_.. He stayed silent. He looked as if he was thinking really hard about what he was going to say next. "What's wrong?" I asked, a little more impatiently. "Why was Yuki so angry - " I cut him of. I neither wanted or needed to hear the next. "What the Hell does it matter!" I yelled. I starting ranting about how stupid the rat was while Haru searched through his pockets. What was he searching for? I didn't know until something was stuck under my nose. It smelled nice and when I sniffed it, it gave me a lightheaded feeling. I instantly quieted as a happy feeling overcame me.

_And I was drifting away, like a drop_

_in the ocean. And now I realize that _

_nothing has been as beautiful as when_

_I saw heaven's skies, in your eyes. _

_In your eyes.._

**((Haru's POV))**

I could only grin as the catnip took it's effect. I felt a little guilty for drugging my boyfriend, but it slowly disappeared when Kyo started giggling like a love sick school girl. I bit back a laugh. This was priceless. I wished I had a video camera with me. Maybe Shigure had one.. The cat grabbed my sleeve and pulled himself up. "I feel.. Funny.." He stated between giggles. He looked cute with that goofy smile and that flushed face. He fell back again, only this time rolling halfway off the roof. "Kyo!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand. "Be careful.." I whispered, pulling him up. The roof didn't seem like the best place for a catnip high Kyo, so I picked him up. **((A/N: he's so strong!))**

_And every time I drift away, I lose myself _

_in you. And now I see, I can be me in _

_everything I do. _

Once we were both safely inside, I pulled Kyo's chair into the room and sat him in it. _'How am I gonna get him down the stairs in this?'_ I asked myself. _'How did Tohru get him **up** the stairs in this!' _My stomach growled loudly and I heard Kyo giggle again. I rolled my eyes. How could I do this to myself?.. Well, maybe high KYo was more fun than I thought. At least he'd surprise Yuki and Tohru at dinner.

_'Cause I was feeling as small as a drop_

_in the ocean. And now I realize that nothing_

_has bewen as beautiful as when I heaven's _

_skies in your eyes. In your eyes.._

**((Kyo's POV))**

I felt warm and happy.. Why was I feeling like this! Everything seemed so funny and so bright. What had Haru stuck under my nose!.. What ever it was, when I got better, if I got bigger, I was gonna take a handfull of it and shove it up his ass!.. I snickered at the thought of it. I heard his stomach growl, and found myself amused by even that! "You hungry?" He asked me. I suddenly remembered my great hunger. "Yeah.." I said as I felt a stupid smile make it's way onto my face. Yep, Haru was a dead man.

_Love took me by the hand, love took_

_me by surprise. And I was drifting away _

_like a drop in the ocean.._

**((Haru's POV))**

Just as I walked in the room I heard Tohru call,"Dinner's ready!" I sat Kyo down in his usual spot while I sat next to him. Yuki was sitting silently across the table. All was peaceful until I felt something sharp poke into my side. I turned to see Kyo holding his chopsticks and grinning widely. "What's wrong with him?" Yuki asked, annoyance clear in his voice. "He's.. Um.." I studdered as Kyo layed his head on my shoulder. "He's high.." I finally confessed. Yuki sent me a confused glance. "I see.." He stated. "On what?" Kyo poked me again with his chopsticks. "Give me those!" I snapped as I snatched them. He glared at me, but did nothing else. "On what?" Yuki asked again. "Catnip." I answered, watching his face go from confusion to amusement.

_And now I've realized that nothing_

_has been as beautiful.._

Tohru finally entered the room with dinner. "There you are." She stated cheerfully as she sat the steaming bowl down. "I thought you were still upstairs.." I sughed as Kyo started to poke me with another random object. "Sorry.." I stated. She sat down and served everyone a bowl full of dinner. Kyo of course, upon getting his chopsticks back, started poking me again. I growled and he stopped. I guess this is what I deserved, though.. Although I knew Kyo'd probably punish me when he was in his right mind as well.

_As when I saw heaven's skies_

_in your eyes... In your eyes.._

**((A/N: Okay, bad ending.. I kinda liked this chapter, even though it's annoying and dripping with Kyo OOC.. **

**Well, please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	14. Therapy

**((A/N: Chapter Fourteen! ((cries)) There's only gonna be one more chapter after this.. ((cries some more))**

**I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Everything" by _Alanis Morissette_. (I did make a couple small changes to the song though.. See if you can find them.)**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: I thought of that quote because you said that Yuki was a prick. My mind works in mysterious ways.. **

**leviathan06: ((shocked)) wow.. You sent a lot of reviews!.. ((checks)) one for each chapter!.. Anyway..**

**_Review # 1:_ I had to change "Hazel" to "Crimson" or it wouldn't have worked out. I'm always glad to see more Kyo/Haru fans!... **

**_Review # 2:_ ((laughs)) yeah, I just took a wild guess on what Shigure's room was like. I'm happy to see that someone found it amusing.**

**_Review # 3: _I know it was kinda weird, but he didn't forget about her. There's something about him being mad about her not apologising a couple chapters later.. He simply fell in love with Haru in the process of letting Tohru go, I guess you could say.**

**_Review # 4:_ huh? ((checks)) oh, yeah.. ((laughs sheepishly))**

**_Review # 5: _I dunno.. Maybe.. :)**

**_Review # 6: _heh.. Yes, quite sad, but everything gets happier! **

**_Review # 7: _((laughs))**

**_Review # 8: _A lot of people thought that! ((grins)) It's so fun freaking you guys out!.. Sorry about almost giving you a heart attack though..**

**_Review # 9: _Yay! People actually think my writing is funny! **

**_Review # 10:_ Hatori's hard to write his character well, but I'll try to do better. **

**_Review # 12:_ ((laughs)) A lot of people said that,I mean about Yuki. **

**_Review # 13: _You put it on your favorites? ((grins)) people actually like my work!.. This surprises me dearly..**

**Karen: Yeah.. ((laughs))**

**Fanged Killers Blood Lust: I dunno.. My cats always got high just by sniffing it.. Maybe there was something in that lil catnip bag that wasn't actually catnip.. But after sniffing it, my cats (who were all mean) got really nice for a little while.. then got mean again.. ((laughs - which I've been doing a lot of today)) I don't exactly think Kyo will be poking Haru with the 'object' your thinking of.. ((laughs again)) but you never know.**

**Kawaii Yasha: Thank you. **

**japanesenut: Yeah, clean Yaoi is the best.. No good writer thinks their work is better than _everyone's_.. Mine's not really the greatest either. I don't usually take enough time to explain thing's, making my writing a bit confusing.. But, thank you. Compliments are always greatly respected. **

**flyingdaggers: Yay! **

**Well, here it is!))**

**Chapter 14**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind. I can _

_withhold like it's going out of style. I can be the _

_moodiest baby that you've ever seen, and you never_

_met __anyone who is as positive as I am sometimes.._

My head hurt. It hurt like Hell.. Why did it hurt so much!.. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on my bed, Haru hovering above me. I jumped back and he smirked. I tried to sit up, but the throbbing pain in my head only got worse. "What happened?" I asked. He sent me a guilty smile and stated,"I.." He paused. "Igotyouhighoncatnip." I just stared at him. "What?" I asked. He sighed and repeated,"I... Got you high on catnip.." I suddenly remembered the weird feeling I had just a little while ago. "Catnip?" I asked angrily. He nodded and I growled. "I.. Just wanted to see if it would.. Work.." He mumbled and it took all my training to restrain from beating him senseless.

_I am the wisest man you've ever met. I am the _

_kindest soal with whom you've connected. I am _

_the bravest heart that you've ever seen. And you've _

_never met anyone as who's as positive as I am sometimes._

**((Haru's POV))**

I took a step back. He was gonna blow.. "Kyo.. Calm down.." I begged as my back was met by the wall. I was very thankful right now that he couldn't walk. It made it harder for him to kick my ass.. "Kyo.." I tried again. "You have to go to physical therapy today.." He calmed down a bit before all rage returned and he yelled,"I don't need it!" Something soft hit my face and fell to the floor. A _pillow_?.. I stared at him in amusement. I thought his punishment was gonna kill me, but.. He was just throwing pillows..

_You see everything, you see every part._

_You see all my light and you love my dark._

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed. _

_There's not anything to which you can't_

_relate. And you're still here._

After ten minutes of yelling, five minutes of forcing Kyo into the car, and fifteen minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the therapy building. **((A/N: or where ever you go for physical therapy))** We were also _actualy _three minutes early. "Mr. Sohma?" A nurse asked. Kyo, Hatori, and I all turned toward her. She smiled and added,"Mr. Kyo Sohma." She waited as I stood and pushed Kyo into the room.

_I blame everyone else, not my own partaking. _

_My passive - agressiveness can be devastating. _

_I'm terrified of mistrusting.. And you've never met _

_anyone as closed down as I am sometimes._

**((Kyo's POV))**

We entered a large, almost empty room and were greeted by a tall, slim woman who appeared to be in her early fifties. "Hello." She greeted and stated her name. I wasn't really listening, since I was too busy glancing around the room at the different equipment. I heard Haru say my name and turned my attention back to the conversation. They were both staring at me. "Huh?" I asked as I felt my face heat up. _'stupid, stupid, stupid..' _"Are you ready to start?" The woman asked. "Yeah.." I answered. "Okay." She smiled. "Do you mind starting with the walker?"

_You see everything, you see every part. You _

_see all my light and you love my dark. You dig _

_everything of which I'm ashamed. There's nothing _

_to which you can't relate.. And you're still here.._

_'One.. Two.. Three.. - Stumble - ... Four..' _I was walking!.. Well, actually I'd already started walking, but this time it was easier. I didn't have to worry about murder or falling down the stairs. And of course, this time Haru was cheering for me to keep going. _'Nine.. Ten.. Eleven.. - Stumble - .. Twelve..' _I was almost halfway across the room. I guess Haru had already told her that I'd walked twice because she wanted me to walk all the way across the room. _'Twenty.. Twenty - one.. ' _Now I knew that it took twenty - one steps and two stumbles to walk across the room.

_What I resist, persist, and speaks louder than I _

_know. What I resist, you love, no matter how long _

_or high I go.. I am the funniest man that you've ever _

_know.. I am the dullest man that you've ever known.._

**((Haru's POV))**

I had to say, I was really proud of Kyo. I'd never been _proud_ of Kyo before and it felt good. He was cute when he really concentrated.. So all I was really concentrating was him.. The woman, who's name I forgot shortly after it was told to me, didn't seem pleased. After he reached one wall, she told him to turn and walk back. The look he gave her afterwords was priceless though.. Exactly after he turned, he fell to the ground and I ran to his aid. "Youn okay?" I asked and he frowned in annoyance. He mumbled something that sounded like _'damn legs'. _Two more minutes and he was back on his feet again.

_I'm the most gorgeous man that you've ever_

_known and you've never met anyone who is as_

_everything as I am sometimes.. You see everything,_

_You see every part. You see all my light and you love_

_my dark. You dig everything of which I'm ashamed._

_There's not anything to which you can't relate.._

Our laughter sounded through the car. "Old hag.." Kyo grumbled. I grinned and stated,"She had so much botox, she could hardly talk." I stated and he grinned. Hatori'd been silent since we began our drive home. "How old do you think she was?" The amused cat asked. I thought for a moment then stated,"Maybe her early thousands... Late hundreds.." We both broke into a fit of uncharacteristic laughter. Hatori just rolled his eyes and continued driving. I guess Kyo had noticed the woman's display of great dislike toward him as well.. Yet, nobody could really miss the glares she sent him while we were leaving. "You shouldn't talk about her like that." The dragon stated. We both sent him confused glances. "Why?" Kyo asked. Katori sighed and pulled up to Shigure's house. Right before I stepped out of the car Hatori decided to answer with, "Because she's your aunt..." Kyo then fainted.

_And you're still here.. _

_And You're still here.._

_And you're still here..._

**((A/N: Okay, I don't really know if Kyo has an aunt, but it sounded funny.. There will also be no more speaking of the aunt.. ((haha)) **

**My dad has to go to physical therapy for his fingers. He smashed them at work and now they're all swolen whith flesh hanging out and lots of stitches.. Anyway, my older sister goes with him to physical therapy and his therapist is a real bitch toward Kayla(my sis).. Ideas, ideas.. Why do I get all of mine from life?..**

**I'll take the time now to explain how I changed the song.. Everywhere that the word _'Man' _is mentioned, it's supposed to be woman.. Alanis Morissette writes such awesome songs!**

**That's pretty much it.. Next chapter will be that last!.. So I hope I can get somewhere near 100 reviews.. So, please Review and tell me what you thought!))**


	15. The End

**((A/N: The last chapter.. ((cries)) I'm gonna miss answering all of you guys' reviews!.. It feels like I'm losing something dear to me when I think of ending this story. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, everyone who gave me ideas, and everyone who read my story. Without all of you, I don't think I would have written passed chapter two. **

**I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Good Love Never Dies" by _Liz Phair_.**

**To Those You Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: ((laughs)) Yeah, I'm glad you thought that was funny. You like my sense of humor? That's a first:) I really do hate my bad grammer.. **

**leviathan06: I'm really surprised everyone liked my story's humor.. One last chapter.. I hate saying that phrase_.. One last chapter_..**

**Karen: ((smiles)) I really am going to miss my reviewers.. I feel as if I'll never write to nice people like you, ever again..**

**Sam I Am: When Kyo and Haru laughed.. That was the only part I intended to be OOC.. :) What I wrote to _Karen_, above, goes for you too. **

**Fanged Killers Blood Lust: I know. It's just that all of 'em I've met were mean.. I'm pretty sure there are some really kind ones out there. :) Yes, poor Kyo. THe ending was kinda bad on that chapter.. I hope I can end this good.. A sequel?.. I might think about making one.. I'm not really that good. Though I am happy with how this story turned out.. **

**japanesenut: ((snickers)) It's fun.. Being mean to Kyo. :) Wow.. I'm glad that a lot of you guys agreed about the therapist! ((laughs)) Sorry, but I'm gonna end this chapter without Kyo high. **

**Inuyasha4ever9391: Thank you. :) It's been awhile since I started reading yaoi fictions. The story that got me interested in it was 'The Wolf and The Dog' by _Inu-chan puppy_.. ((smiles)) I'm glad that you like my story. Yay! A cookie! ((eats cookie)) Now I don't need to eat breakfast!**

**So, here it is!))**

**Chapter 15**

**((Haru's POV))**

_For the rest of my days, I want you by my side. _

_Tell me, what can I say to keep you in my life? _

_'Cause I can never relax. I got to keep it exciting, _

_make it attractive, keep it alive. Keep you comming back. _

"There's only a month left until school begins.." I stated randomly as Kyo and I lay on the roof of Shigure's house. "Yeah.." He answered. The sun had just started to set, giving the area a bright orange glow. "You match.." I mentioned. He turned toward me with a confused look in his eyes. "Everything's orange right now.. It matches your hair.." I expected him to roll his eyes, but he only smiling. "What?" I asked as he blushed slightly. "I.. Well.." He studdered. "I can't.. Believe... That only a while ago.. I was miserable.. Then.. _you came_.." He mumbled the last part so only I could hear it. That suddenly reminded me that we hadn't told anyone here about us yet.. Well, I guessed we'd have to announce it at dinner.

_I'm always so frightened you'll see through _

_my act. When the fire is out and I've given up, _

_you come running out.. And you build it up. _

_You tell me good love never dies. _

_It only hurts when we burn our eyes.._

"Kyo, Haru.. Dinner's ready." I heard Tohru's sweet voice call from inside. I was avout to pick Kyo up when he stated,"I'll go down myself.. I need to start walking." His tone wasn't harsh, or rude like it usually was. I guess, he just wanted to see if he could climb off the roof without falling. Even though he'd climbed off millions of times, I was still worried he'd fall of if his legs gave way. "Hey." He stated when I finally climbed down. "What am I?" He asked. What was he? "A cat?" I asked and he nodded. What did that have to do with anything? "And what do cats always do when they fall?" I thought a minute before stating,"Run blindly into the street and get hit by a bus?" He rolled his eyes and answered flatly,"They always land on their feet." I still thought my answered was right though..

_From staring too long at the sun. You gotta_

_throw your hands up and let the night come._

_Tell me, what can I say to keep you in my_

_life. It all slips away when I look in your eyes._

**((Kyo's POV))**

"You two.. In a relationship?" Yuki asked, amazed. Haru nodded and Shigure started cracking up. Tohru only smiled. I didn't know if she was really even listening to the conversation. Shigure's laughter faded as Yuki asked,"How long?" Everyone was now staring at us and I found out that Tohru _was_ listening to us.. "Since you and Tohru started going out.." Haru stated dully. Haru was better at talking to these idiots than me, so I simply sat drinking my hot soup. "Have you guys.. Done anything?" Shigure asked. My nose burned as the spoonful I'd just drank squirted out my nose. Haru and Shigure looked amused, Tohru looked shocked, and Yuki.. Just looked like he usually did.. Haru spoke again. "Well.. You walked in on us the last time we _tried_.." I glared at him while Tohru ran to the kitchen for towels.

_Because I can never relax. I got to keep it_

_exciting, make it attractive, keep it alive, keep_

_you comming back. I'm already fighting to keep_

_what I have. When the fire is out and I've given up.._

"You okay?" Haru asked after dinner. "Yeah.." I growled. He smiled and I glared. "Sorry.." He said quietly. "About what I said.. They didn't really need to know that.." I smiled. "It's fine.." I answered as we walked up the stairs. I remembered all the times I'd walked to my room alone. Seeking shelter on the roof.. Away from everyone.. I smiled back at Haru before opening my door.. The bed.. I remembered the first night we'd layed together... The night he helped me.. I heard the door close quietly behind me and turned to Haru who looked completely zoned out. Maybe he was remembering as well..

_You come running out and you build it up. You _

_tell me good love never dies. It only hurts when _

_we burn our eyes, from staring too long at the sun.. _

_You gotta throw your hands up and let the night come.._

**((Haru's POV))**

I followed Kyo to the bed and sat next to him. "Do you remember?" He asked. "The first time.. We were in here.. Together?" I turned to stare at his blushing face. He looked cute like that. Hell, he _always_ looked cute. It was just a trait he couldn't get rid of. No matter how hard he tried. "How could I forget?" I answered as the memories flooded back. We sat in silence for a minute before Kyo layed down in the same spot he had the night we'd gotten together and stated,"Thank you.." His words were so quiet that I hardly heard them. I layed down and wrapped my arms around him. "I never got a chance to thank _you_.." I whispered.

He stared up at me. "For what?" He asked and I kissed his soft lips. "For.." I paused, admiring the beautiful form beside me. "For making my life complete.." His blush was darker now. He looked away for a moment before asking,"Will you stay?" He paused. "It's late.. But you can stay here tonight.." I kissed him again before answering,"I'll never leave you.. " We layed there for the rest of the night, enjoying eachother's presence.. _'I'll never leave you..' _I thought to myself. _'Because I couldn't stand being without you.. For more than a minute..' _

_Take your chances and let the night come.._

**The End**

**((A/N: ((cries)) it's over now... I spent soooo long on the ending and it still sucked.. I'm still thinking about making a sequel, but don't get your hopes up.. :(**

**Once again, it's thanks to everyone who read and reviewed that I finished this story.. You guys should get awards!**

**So... Goodbye to my reviewers! I hope I can hear from you again next time I write a story!**

**- A special thanks to -**

**_BakaDen_ and _Fanged Killers Blood Lust_ for giving me a couple ideas for this story!))**


End file.
